Warpexperimente
by Guromaus
Summary: Starfleet und die Akademie gibt es nicht, richtig? Richtig? Falsch! Eine junge Frau unserer Zeit erfährt die Wahrheit. Jetzt vollständig!
1. Default Chapter

****

Was ist passiert ?

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag auf der Akademie in San Francisco. Die Sonne schien warm, so daß die Kadetten sich eher an den Swimming Pool gelegt hätten, als den schwierigen Erklärungen von Dr. Simpson zu folgen. Kommandopsychologie war ohnehin nicht das Lieblingsfach der Klasse. So schauten die meisten nur verträumt aus dem Fenster, anstatt dem Unterricht zu folgen. Auch Wesley Crusher machte da keine Ausnahme. Er brachte weder Interesse noch Talent für dieses Fach auf. Seine Motivation war seit einem Zwischenfall auf Null gesunken. "Kadett Crusher, Ihre Mutter ist doch Ärztin ?" Wesley erhob sich langsam: " Ja, Sir:" 

"Und als Ärztin muß sie auch gut in Psychologie sein?"

"Ja, Sir," lautete verwirrt seine Antwort. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worauf der Lehrer hinaus wollte. 

"Sie scheinen dieses Talent nicht geerbt zu haben. Ihre Arbeit ist eine glatte 5." Damit legte er das Pad auf den Schreibtisch. Wesley wurde rot, weil ihn der Lehrer vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt hatte. Er war sowieso schon der Außenseiter, weil er in den meisten anderen Fächern Klassenerster war. 

So ließen alle diesen unliebsamen Unterricht über sich ergehen. Wesley war mit den Gedanken bei der nächsten Einheit. Erst am Morgen hatte er eine Mitteilung bekommen, daß er sich zur dritten Stunde bei Com. Green melden sollte. Er war verantwortlich für die neuesten Warpexperimente , die auch die Ideen von Lt. Kosinski berücksichtigen sollten. Da Wesley mit diesen Theorien vertraut war, hatte ihn der kommandierende Offizier zu diesem Team dazu geholt. 

Nach dem Ende der Stunde beeilte sich Wesley seinen neuen Unterrichtsort pünktlich zu erreichen. Er war auch neugierig geworden, was die Fachleute von ihm wollten. Über seine Erfahrungen mit diesen Formeln gab es sehr genaue Berichte von der Enterprise.

Com. Green begrüßte ihn freudig: "Es ist schön, daß Sie für dieses Projekt freigestellt werden konnten. Willkommen im Team."

Verunsichert ergriff der Kadett die ihm dargebotene Hand. "Danke, Sir. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie ich Ihnen bei der Entwicklung des neuen Antriebs helfen kann. Die Berichte von der Enterprise haben Sie doch. Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung wie man die Theorien erfolgreich umsetzen kann."

"Na, vielleicht hilft Ihnen das Gespräch mit Gleichgesinnten. Manchmal bekommt man so ganz gute Einfälle. Um ehrlich zu sein, wir stecken in einer Sackgasse." Damit führte der Commander ihn zu dem nächsten Computer. Nach einem kurzen verbalen Befehl, erschienen die komplizierten Berechnungen der Gruppe auf dem Schirm. 

Schweigend las der Kadett den Bericht. Dabei vergaß er völlig die Welt um sich herum. Nach dem ersten Durchgang bat er um ein Pad damit er sich Notizen machen konnte. Das Gewünschte bekam er sofort. Jetzt bekam der junge Mann mit, daß sich das ganze Team um ihn herum versammelt hatte. Jetzt kam seine Schwäche zum Vorschein: er errötete vor Verlegenheit. Die Fachleute waren anscheinend sehr ratlos. Er las den Bericht erneut und fertigte nebenbei Notizen auf seinem Pad an. Nach einer Stunde war er fertig. Erschöpft sank er zurück. Ein junger Lieutenant reichte ihm einen Kaffee, den der Kadett schweigend nahm. "Die Formeln sind anders als denen, mit denen wir auf der Enterprise gearbeitet hatten. Wenn Sie an den zwei Stellen die Einstellungen so ändern, könnte das die aufgetretenen Interferenzen beseitigen." 

Kadett Crusher gab dem Commander das Pad, der die Informationen studierte. "Die erste Einstellung gleicht der von dem Experiment von der Enterprise. Damals funktionierte es nicht," gab der Offizier zu bedenken. 

"Das ist richtig, aber wir hatten andere Ausgangswerte auf der dritten und vierten Ebene," rechtfertigte der junge Mann seinen Vorschlag. Der Lieutenant nahm das Pad und gab die neuen Daten in die Computersimulation ein und startete das Programm. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Nach zwei Minuten präsentierte der Computer das Rechenergebnis: In der Theorie schien es zu funktionieren. Die Gruppe war in Feierstimmung.

Frohen Mutes ging Kadett Crusher zurück zum Unterricht. Er war den Rest des Tages mit den Gedanken bei dem Projekt. Das Team würde die Computer für den morgigen Test vorbereiten, Wesley würde dabei sein. Anderseits hätte er gerne bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen, aber die Ausbildung hatte Vorrang. 

Der Nachmittag brachte noch eine Überraschung. Beim Tanzen stand er ohne Dame da, weil seine größte Favoritin – Theresa Behrens – nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit einigen männlichen Kadetten der Klasse, die Akademie verlassen hatte. So stand er gelangweilt an der Seite und mußte sich mit wechselnden Tänzerinnen begnügen.

Am Abend erledigte er schnell seine Aufgaben, um sich weitere Gedanken über das Projekt zu machen. 

Joshua, sein Freund und Zimmergenosse, riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Was ist heute los mit dir? Man könnte meinen, Du läufst träumend durch den Tag."

Wesley schaute auf: "Eine Gruppe von Offizieren und Wissenschaftlern arbeitet an den Warpfeldgleichungen von Lt. Kosinski. Aber genau wie damals auf der Enterprise gibt es Probleme mit der Synchronisation der Phasenverteilung...." begann Wesley die Erklärung.

"Halt! Du weißt doch, daß ich mich mit diesen Dingen nicht so auskenne. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich den Unterrichtsstoff verstehe." unterbrach ihn Joshua . 

"Entschuldige, aber es muß doch eine Lösung geben. Langweilen wollte ich Dich nicht." Damit wandte er sich wieder den Notizen zu. 

Die Nacht verbrachte Wesley grübelnd. Für den Vormittag war er von Admiral Brent für das Projekt beurlaubt worden. 

Gleich nach dem Frühstück lief er zum Labor, wo die Mitarbeiter des Teams schon versammelt waren. Commander Green begrüßte ihn freudig: " Na, Kadett, Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen."

Wesley wurde verlegen: "Irgendwie stimmt das auch. Mir sind ein paar Probleme nicht aus den Kopf gegangen, Sir. Ich bin aber bereit."

Der junge Lieutenant vom Vortag kam herein und bestätigte die Startbereitschaft. 

Damit begaben sie sich in den Nachbarraum, wo ein Maschinenraum komplett nachgebaut worden war. Wesley sah eine solche stationäre Anlage zum ersten Mal und blieb sprachlos stehen. "Kommen Sie, Kadett. Jetzt kommt der große Augenblick," forderte ihn Commander Green auf. "Setzen sie sich!" 

"Was, ich?" entgegnete der Kadett. Er bekam keine Chance, sich weiter zu äußern. Schon saß er auf den Stuhl vor dem Hauptterminal. 

"Kadett, geben Sie die letzten Sequenzen ein und starten Sie das Programm," kam ein Befehl aus dem Hintergrund. 

Das ließ sich Wesley trotz aller Verblüffung nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell vervollständige er die letzten Einstellungen.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel erschien nach der letzten Sequenz ein grelles Leuchten. Sekundenlang glaubte der Kadett, er würde zwischen Raum und Zeit schweben. Im folgenden Moment kämpfte er mit geschlossenen Augen mit dem Gleichgewicht. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete schien sich die Umgebung verändert zu haben. Ein weiblicher Lieutenant hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und verhinderte so einen Sturz. Ein Mann mit den Abzeichen eines Commanders kam auf ihn zu: "Ist alles in Ordnung, Kadett?" fragte er besorgt. Wesley schaute diesen Mann entgeistert an, denn er hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen. 

"Ja, mir geht es gut." antwortete der junge Mann etwas unsicher. "Was ist passiert?"

"Das Projekt hat funktioniert. Die Warpfelder sind stabil. Am Anfang gab es ein kurzes Leuchten, aber jetzt läuft alles normal. Ihre Gleichungen haben uns sehr geholfen. Sie scheinen erschöpft zu sein. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich ein bißchen hinlegen, um den entgangenen Nachtschlaf nachzuholen."

"Ja, das wird es wohl sein, Sir" Der Kadett stand auf und verließ mit unsicheren Schritten das Gebäude. Wie in Trance durchquerte er den Campus. Gottseidank kamen ihm keine bekannten Personen entgegen. 

Etwas schien sich verändert zu haben, aber er kam nicht dahinter, was. _Wesley, reiß dich zusammen, _ermahnte er sich selbst. _Du siehst Gespenster, es ist alles in Ordnung._

In seinem Quartier angekommen, fand er auch einiges anders vor, als er es vom Morgen her in Erinnerung hatte. Joshua war nicht da. Aus Neugierde befragte Wesley den Computer nach dem aktuellen Datum und der genauen Uhrzeit. Der junge Mann erstarrte: die genannte Zeit wich um zwei Tage von der ihm bekannten Zeit ab. Verwirrt legte er sich auf sein Bett, und schlief vor Müdigkeit gleich ein. 

Um kurz vor 13 Uhr weckte ihn der Computer und er begab sich in die Kantine. Dort begrüßte ihn sein Freund, der sich mit zwei Frauen unterhielt. Die eine davon war Wesley völlig unbekannt. 

"Hallo, Du Genie." begrüßte Joshua seinen Zimmergenossen. "Wie war Dein Vormittag im Kreis der Spezialisten?"

"Ganz gut," sagte Wesley und begann dann schweigend zu essen. Zwischendurch schaute er zu der unbekannten Frau hinüber, die irgendwie nicht auf die Akademie zu passen schien.

"Na, heute haben wir unsere erste Tanzstunde. Der Lehrer ist neu hier. Mal sehen, was der mit uns anstellt." versuchte Joshua das Gespräch zögernd fortzusetzen. 

Seinem Freund blieb das Essen im Hals stecken . "Tanzen? Hatten wir das nicht gestern?"

"Mensch, Wesley! Ist Dir der Umgang mit den hohen Offizieren nicht bekommen? Dienstags steht Tanzen auf den Stundenplan."

"Entschuldigt mich. Ich muß einen Moment allein sein." Wesley stand auf, entsorgte die Reste seines Essens und verließ den Raum. Allein machte er sich auf den Weg zur Mehrzweckhalle. Das Gelände kam ihm fremd vor und auch der Stand der Sonne war irgendwie anders. Der Kadett beschloß erneut den Computer zu befragen. In der Nähe des Terminals hielten sich Gottseidank keine anderen Personen auf; sie hätten seine Fragen vielleicht sehr merkwürdig gefunden.

"Computer, wo befinde ich mich zur Zeit?" Wesley kam sich albern vor und schleichend begann sich Panik in ihm auszubreiten_. Wollte er die Antwort überhaupt hören?_

"Sie befinden sich im Gebäude 52 der Kommandoakademie in Space – City, im Bundesstaat Mississippi, USA." lautete die emotionslose Antwort des Computers.

__

Himmel, wo bin ich gelandet? Irgendetwas muß bei dem Experiment schief gegangen sein. Weder Ort noch Zeit stimmten mit meinen letzten Erinnerungen überein. Jetzt muß ich mich beeilen , rief sich der Kadett selbst zur Ordnung. Zur Sicherheit ließ er sich die Lage der Halle anzeigen. Sie war erstaunlicherweise da, wo sie hingehörte. Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg, denn verspäten wollte er sich auf keinen Fall. 

Die meisten Klassenkameraden waren schon da, als Wesley eintraf. Die Halle hatte sich nicht verändert, aber einige Mitschüler waren ihm dafür fremd. Die unbekannte , ältere Frau war auch da. Sie unterhielt sich neben dem Terminal mit dem Tanzlehrer. 

Der Signalton zum Stundenbeginn erklang, die Kadetten stellten sich in die Mitte des Raumes und warteten. Nach Wesley`s Meinung waren sie noch nicht vollzählig. Der unbekannte Mann war anscheinend der selben Ansicht, denn er ließ seine Schüler noch warten. Im Lauf der nächsten Minuten kamen weitere Kadetten. Jetzt verließ der Mann seine Position und begab sich ebenfalls in die Mitte der Halle.

"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Warren McLloyd und bin ab jetzt der neue Tanzlehrer auf der Akademie. Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, daß auch dieser Unterricht pünktlich beginnt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und winkte die unbekannte Frau zu sich. "Dies ist Angela. Sie kommt aus Deutschland und wird ab heute zeitweise an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich hatte mir das so vorgestellt. Sie reden miteinander und klären, wer mit wem tanzen möchte."

Die Kadetten redeten alle durcheinander und bald hatten sich die ersten Paare gefunden. Joshua und Wesley beteiligten sich nicht an diesem Durcheinander, genauso wie Jennifer Parker und die unbekannte Frau, die zwei Angebote von Kadetten ablehnt. 

Zum Schluß standen nur noch drei Kadetten auf der Tanzfläche. _Eines stimmt jedenfalls. Eine Theresa Behrens schien es nicht zu geben. _Wesley war sich unsicher, wie er weiter reagieren sollte. Jennifer war zwar ganz nett, aber ihm fast zu schüchtern. Ratlosigkeit machte sich bei den dreien breit. Plötzlich kam die fremde Frau auf die Gruppe zu und tippte Wesley auf die Schulter: "Ich glaube die Tanzfläche ist da." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm sie die Hand des Kadetten und suchten sich einen neuen Standort. 

Jennifer und Joshua blieben zusammen. Der Tanzunterricht begann. Die Erklärungen waren Wesley fremd, wenigstens die Schritte waren die selben wie vor zwei Tagen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. 

Nach dem Tanzen liefen sie alle zum nächsten Unterricht. Wesley Crusher und Angela folgten einfach den anderen .Die Frau erzählte , daß sie erst seit heute vormittag hier sei und sich noch nicht zurecht finde. Wesley wollte sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken lassen und hörte schweigend zu. 

Das Klassenzimmer war wie immer. Die Kadetten setzten sich diszipliniert auf ihre Plätze. Das fand Wesley merkwürdig, denn die meisten von ihnen hatten kein Benehmen und vor den meisten Lehrkräften, egal ob Zivilisten oder Offiziere, keinen Respekt. Ein Blick auf den Computer verriet ihm das Thema für die nächste Stunde: Anthropologie bei Mr. Nostakovic. Das erklärte das Verhalten. Der Lehrer strahlte eine Autorität aus, die alle zum Schweigen brachte. Einzig die neue Mitschülerin blieb unschlüssig neben dem Lehrerpult stehen. Nostakovic betrat der Raum . Der alte Lehrer wies Angela einen Platz zu_. Ja richtig, der Platz neben mir ist seit 3 Wochen leer .Theresa hatte wegen Problemen mit einem Kadetten die Akademie gewechselt. Der betreffende junge Mann wurde wegen des Vorfalls von der Akademie verwiesen, _kam es Wesley in den Sinn. Nostakovic zeigte ihr kurz, wie sie sich anmelden konnte. Die Frau schien sich mit Computer nicht auszukennen. Wesley starrte mehrmals fasziniert zu ihr hinüber. Dann begann der Unterricht. Das Thema war dem Kadetten fremd, es gelang ihm trotzdem, nicht aufzufallen.

Am Nachmittag ging Wesley Crusher alleine in sein Quartier, um die Ereignisse noch mal zu überdenken. Er vergaß dabei sogar seine Hausaufgaben. Am späten Abend riß ihn Joshua aus seinen Gedanken. 

"Du bist ja immer noch nicht bei der Sache." neckte Joshua seinen Klassenkameraden, dabei warf er einen Blick auf Wesley`s Berechnungen.  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Wesley wie gewohnt zum Unterricht. Seine neue Nachbarin war auch anwesend. Irgendwie fühlte sich der junge Mann zu der unbekannten Frau hingezogen. Die meiste Zeit schaute er sie wie hypnotisiert an. Sie bemerkte seine Blicke und beantwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. In Laufe des Vormittag unterlief ihr aber ein Fehler, der Wesley zu schnellem Handeln zwang. Wie eine Rakete stürzte sich Wesley auf die Arbeitsfläche seiner Nachbarin. Mit Gewalt schlug er ihre Hände beiseite und gab neue Werte ein. Angela schaute ihn fragend und gleichzeitig verärgert an. Erst in der Pause sprach der junge Kadett die ihm immer noch rätselhafte Frau an: "Entschuldige, ich wollte ihnen nicht wehtun. Beinahe wäre durch Ihre Eingabe aber das System abgestürzt."  
"Ist schon in Ordnung." beruhigte ihn die Frau, dabei rieb sie sich das Handgelenk. Wesley Crusher entging diese Kleinigkeit nicht ansässig. "Sie können gut lügen." Vorsichtig nahm er ungefragt ihre rechte Hand in seine Hände und begutachtete sie aufmerksam. "Ich habe Ihnen doch weh getan," bemerkte er ängstlich. 

"Nein, das war ein anderer." entgegnete ihm die immer noch unbekannte Frau. Dabei sah sie ihn mitfühlend an. So kam es, daß er sich nicht mehr ganz so mies fühlte.

Am Sonntagnachmittag hatten die Kadetten frei. 

Wesley Crusher hatte sich angeboten, seiner neuen Klassenkameradin die Gegend zu zeigen, bis ihm bewußt wurde, daß er sich hier ebenfalls nicht auskannte. So verbrachte der junge Mann einen großen Teil des Samstags damit, sich mit der Geographie und den Sehenswürdigkeiten vertraut zu machen. Wenn es auch auf der Akademie wenig Unterschiede gab (außer, daß Admiral Brent irgendwie komisch war), so waren sie in Bezug auf die Stadt enorm. Im Gegensatz zu San Francisco schien Space City ein Ort ohne Vergangenheit zu sein. Die Stadt wirkte wie auf dem Reißbrett konstruiert. Die einzige natürliche Sehenswürdigkeit war der Mississippi, der in diesem Bereich gemächlich breit durch die Landschaft floß. Auf ihm fuhren zu Vergnügungszwecken Nachbauten der antiken Schaufelraddampfer. Die Lokale am Ufer gehörten zu den besten der Stadt. Hier gab es Köstlichkeiten aus der ganzen Galaxis. 

Gut mit dem neuen Wissen vertraut, traf sich Wesley Crusher am Sonntagnachmittag mit Angela am Fluß. Obwohl es erst 14 Uhr 50 war, schien sie bereits auf ihn zu warten. Wesley machte sich außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes ein paar Gedanken zu dieser Verabredung: wollte man ihn testen? War sie ein Teil einer riesigen Simulation? Was war bei dem Projekt schief gelaufen? Fragen auf die er keine Antwort wußte. 

Der Computer hatte über Angela nur wenig Daten. Auch ihre Adresse verriet die Datei ihm nicht: "geheim" hieß es nur. So blieben Kadett Crusher nur Spekulationen. Was machte eine Frau von ca. 30 Jahren im Status eines Kadetten auf der Akademie? Sie war gelernte Erzieherin und kam aus Deutschland. Hier bewohnte sie eine sogenannte "Antikwohnung". Rätsel über Rätsel .

"Als ob ich mit meiner eigenen Situation nicht genug zu tun hätte, verliebe ich mich in eine rätselhafte, ältere Frau. Wesley, du bist verrückt!" 

So sehr er bemühte, er bekam Angela nicht aus dem Kopf. Nach vier Tagen, also am Wochenende, gab er es endgültig auf, sich über dieses Problem den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er akzeptierte seine Zuneigung und konzentrierte sich auf die hiesigen Projektdaten. Sie waren so, wie er sie erwartet hatte, also in Ordnung.

"Schluß mit der Grübelei" rief er sich laut zur Ordnung. Zwei andere Kadetten sahen ihn verwundert an. Selbstgespräche waren hier sehr ungewöhnlich. 


	2. Kapitel 2

****

Neue Erkenntnisse

Endlich, kurz vor 15 Uhr, faßte er sich ein Herz und ging zu Angela hinüber. Sie begrüßte ihn lächelnd per Handschlag. Im Gegensatz zum Unterricht war sie geschminkt, außerdem trug sie ein kurzes Kleid, das ihm sehr gut gefiel. "Habe ich mich mit dem Alter verschätzt?" rumorte es in Wesley`s Kopf. "Egal!" 

"Na, Herr Fremdenführer? In welche Ecke der Stadt wollen Sie mich entführen?"

"Ich dachte, daß der Zoo ganz interessant sein würde. Einige Tiere habe ich selbst lange nicht mehr gesehen," unterbreitete er seinen Vorschlag.

"Prima. Hier ist für mich alles neu. Ich wette, die meisten Tiere werde ich nicht mal vom Namen her kennen. Für alle Fälle habe ich meine Fotokamera." 

Bei diesen Worten zeigte sie auf einen Gegenstand, der Wesley in dieser Form unbekannt war. So gingen sie los. Das Wetter war für diesen Ausflug genau richtig: nicht zu warm und keine Wolke am Himmel. Am Eingang des Zoos bekamen sie einen Ohrstecker. Egal ob man sich an den Rundgang hielt oder kreuz und quer wanderte: das Gerät empfing ein Signal von dem Käfig, daraufhin begann es die passende Information wiederzugeben. 

Angela schien noch nie so einen Zoo gesehen zu haben, wunderte sich Wesley. In Deutschland gab es das doch auch: Zapkys, Banthas, Schaboas und fliegende Saurier. Einzig die riesigen Herrscher der Lüfte hatte Wesley auch noch nie gesehen. Der Planet Range III war erst vor kurzem entdeckt worden. Es war eine junge Welt mit riesigen Ozeanen und Sauriern aller Art. Da die Atmosphären ähnlich waren, hatte man einige zur Erde geflogen, wo sie einzeln gehalten wurden. Die Quote für die Vermehrung hatten die Wissenschaftler noch nicht durchschaut. So hielten sie es für besser, kein Risiko einzugehen. 

Nach der Hälfte des Umgangs waren die beiden dann doch etwas K.O.. So suchten sie sich ein Restaurant, dessen Speisekarte so exotisch wie der Zoo selbst war. 

Es gab viele Delikatessen über die sich Angela wunderte: "Vulkanisches Eis hört sich geheimnisvoll an. Das nehme ich." 

Wesley gab dem irdischen Eis den Vorzug: "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Vulkanier Eis kennen. So wie ich die Rasse einschätze, ist es bestimmt ohne Geschmack." 

Das machte Angela nur noch neugieriger. So bestellten beide am Replikator ihr Eis. Mit gewohnter Schnelligkeit kamen die Köstlichkeiten zustande. Mit ihrem Tablett in den Händen suchten sie nach einem freien Platz im Schatten. Wesley begann genüßlich sein Eis mit Früchten zu essen, dabei schaute er immer wieder zu Angela.

"Wie schmeckt es?" fragte Wes nach einer Weile. 

"Gut, sehr gut," lobte Angela ihre Wahl. "Auch wenn die Farben nicht zum Geschmack passen. Probier mal." Dabei nahm sie ein bißchen blaues Eis und fütterte ihren Begleiter. Es schmeckte nach Erdbeere und süß war es auch. Das braune erinnerte an Pfirsich, rot an Waldmeister, grün schmeckte wie Schokolade. Es war schon verrückt oder hatte der Replikator eine Fehlfunktion? 

Den zweiten Teil genossen die beiden, obwohl sie meist schweigend die Tiere bewunderten. Wesley suchte ab und zu ihre direkte Nähe. Irgendwann nahm er zögernd ihre Hand. Als Angela ihn verwundert ansah, drückte er nur noch fester zu, als hätte Wesley Angst, seine Begleitung zu verlieren.

Gegen 19 Uhr waren sie fertig. Das Abendessen wollten sie am Fluß zu sich nehmen. Ein Lokal war bei den Kadetten besonders beliebt. Sie entschieden sich für einen Tisch, der einen direkten Blick auf die Flußlandschaft bot. Die goldenen Blätter und das ruhige, blaue Wasser wurden von der untergehenden Sonne gut beleuchtet. Ein Kellner kam an den Tisch und begutachtete Wesley Crusher kritisch: "Sie sind Kadett der Sternenflotte?" fragte er sodann.

"Ja! Ist das so wichtig?" wollte Wesley wissen.

"Von euch haben wir seit dem Vorfall von vor fünf Wochen die Nase voll." erklärte der Kellner seinen Mißmut. 

"Ich passe schon auf, daß sich mein Begleiter benimmt ." mischte sich Angela ein.

"OK!" gab der Kellner zögernd seine Zustimmung. Er gab ihnen die Speisekarte und ließ sie allein.

Die Essenauswahl war so vielfältig, daß es eine Zeit in Anspruch nahm, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

"Ich nehme Gyros mit French Fries, Salat und ein Glas Wein 2324er Picard, mild." bestellte Angela. Wesley gab sich mit einem mexikanischen Eintopf und einem Glas Wasser zufrieden.

"Was ist hier passiert?" erkundigte sich Angela. 

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht," versuchte der junge Mann zu erklären. "Ich bin hier genauso fremd wie Sie."

"Moment mal, Wesley. Hör endlich mit dem Sie auf. Ich bin Kadett der Sternenflotte genauso wie du," korrigierte ihn Angela. "Also von vorne." 

"Okay, du und Angela." Der junge Mann machte eine Pause als müsse er seine Gedanken neu sortieren. "Ich bin hier genauso fremd wie **du**. Vor vier Tagen machten wir, das heißt, ein Expertenteam und ich, in San Francisco einige Versuche mit Warpfeldern. Die Warpblase blieb stabil, aber ich befand mich plötzlich hier. Ich habe dafür zwei Erklärungen: entweder bin ich in einer Warpblase gefangen und dies ist eine Traumwelt oder ich befinde mich in einer alternativen Zeitlinie."

Die deutsche Frau hörte ihm schweigend zu: "Leider verstehe ich von Technik nicht allzu viel, aber ich habe durch mein Hobby eine Vorstellung, was du meinen könntest." Sie sah den fragenden Blick des jungen Mannes und ergänzte schnell: "Science Fiction! Oder gibt es hier so etwas nicht ?"

"Klar. Das sind so versponnene Geschichten aus der Zukunft. Das ist in meinen Augen Blödsinn."

"Das sagst du, weil du mit der Enterprise viele aufregende Abenteuer erlebt hast. Mich interessiert des wirklich. Außerdem hat die Science Fiction immer die Forschung beeinflußt. Bereits Mitte bis Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts beschrieb Jules Verne eine Reise zum Mond, die 1969 Wirklichkeit wurde. 1964 sah ein Gene Roddenberry die Warptriebwerke und das Prinzip eines Transporters vorher. Das alles gibt es seit 80 Jahren."

Wesley wurde nachdenklich, denn aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er das noch nie gesehen. Literatur war für ihn in erster Linie unterhaltend. Anscheinend konnte man auch auf diesem Weg viel über Menschen lernen. So mußte er feststellen, daß einige Werke von William Shakespeare, Lieblingsautor von Captain Picard, durchaus heute spielen konnten. Aber was konnte man aus alten SF-Romanen lernen?

Angela sah Wesley`s skeptischen Blick. Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen und sprach weiter: "In diesen Geschichten geht es nicht nur um Technik und perfekte Gesellschaftsformen, sondern auch um Mißverständnisse, Liebe, Gewissenskonflikte und Diplomatie. Es gab sogar ein Buch mit dem Titel: Alles was ich fürs Leben brauche, habe ich von Star Trek gelernt.. Ich besitze dieses Buch zwar nicht, aber der Titel läßt erahnen, was für einen Einfluß Science Fiction auf die Menschen besaß. Ich besitze viele alte 2 – D – Fernsehaufnahmen von verschiedenen Serien zum Thema Zukunft. Die Serie "Star Trek – The Next Generation" kommt unser Realität sehr nahe. Ich habe mich über eure Abenteuer mit der Enterprise informiert. Es gibt viele Parallelen. Ich wäre nicht verwundert, wenn es in Zukunft weitere Übereinstimmungen geben würde."

Langsam kam Wesley ins Grübeln und beschloß ihr weiter zu zuhören. 

"Könntest Du Dir vorstellen, nicht Offizier der Sternenflotte zu werden, sondern andere Wege zu gehen?"

Das war anscheinend doch zu viel. Wesley protestierte sofort: "Ich will Captain werden."

Angela versuchte es anders: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns mal bei mir in der Wohnung ein paar dieser Aufzeichnungen ansehen? 2 oder 3, von denen ich weiß, daß sie stimmen und die gleiche Anzahl, die eventuell wahr werden könnten."

Wesley zögerte einen Moment, dann willigte er ein. Er hatte schon von den alten Fernsehfilmen gehört, glaubt aber nicht, daß noch jemand so altes Informationsmaterial besaß. Anderseits, die Werke von Shakespeare waren noch älter.

So gegen 21 Uhr verließen die beiden das Restaurant und machten sich auf den Heimweg. 

Angela mußte wie alle anderen pünktlich sein. Sie erzählte ihrem jungen Gesprächspartner, daß sie bereits Ärger mit Admiral Brent hatte, weil sie um 22 Uhr noch am Lesen war. Der oberste Offizier wurde Wesley langsam rätselhaft. In seiner Realität gab es sicher ein paar auffällige Typen in der Klasse, aber nicht gleich 16. Admiral Brent war verständnisvoll und sehr streng, aber auch gerecht. Die Geschichte von Angela zeigte ihm, daß die hiesige Version, sehr streng, aber unfair war. Jemanden, der neu und obendrein um vieles älter als alle Kadetten war wegen ein paar Minuten so fertig zu machen, entsprach nicht Wesley`s Vorstellung von einem guten Vorgesetzten.

Der junge Mann sagte nichts dazu. Er konnte Angela nicht beruhigen, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Admiral Brent wirklich reagieren würde. Ihre Motive waren ihm ebenfalls nicht klar.

Bei völliger Dunkelheit betraten sie das Gebäude, in dem sich ihre Quartiere befanden.

Sie waren gerade durch die Eingangstür, als sich ihnen Admiral Brent in den Weg stellte: "Das habe ich mir doch gedacht, Kadett Angela. Sie schmeißen sich an unschuldige, minderjährige Kadetten ran. Das unterlassen Sie in Zukunft, sonst können Sie Ihr Projekt woanders beenden. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt ?"

Die beiden heimgekehrten Kadetten waren erst mal sprachlos. Wesley schaute Angela fragend an. Sie selbst sah die Vorgesetzte nur fassungslos an. Admiral Brent wiederholte den letzten Satz in einem besonders scharfen Ton. Endlich schluckte Angela und brachte mühsam ein paar Worte heraus: "Kadett Crusher hat mir ein wenig die Stadt gezeigt. Ich habe Ihre Warnung verstanden."

Admiral Brent schaute bissig und sagte: "In Ordnung, aber lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe. Sonst bekommen Sie eine Klage wegen Verführung Minderjähriger. Dafür werde ich sorgen!" dabei schaute sie auch Wesley an, der sie geschockt ansah. Er hatte alles mögliche erwartet, nur das nicht. "Ich muß unbedingt in meine Realität nach San Francisco zurück. Hier werde ich noch wahnsinnig," waren seine Gedanken. Wie im Dienst kam zum Abschluß der Befehl "Wegtreten". 

Fast fluchtartig liefen beide zu ihren Zimmern. Es war 5 vor 10 und Wesley sah zu, daß er pünktlich ins Bett kam. Er wirkte so gehetzt, daß seinem Stubenkollegen Joshua die Frage nach dem Nachmittag im Hals stecken blieb. Wesley lag um 22 Uhr 01 keuchend im Bett und dachte an Angela: Hatte sie es geschafft? Bekam sie seinetwegen noch Ärger? Grübeln hat keine Sinn, ermahnte sich Wesley. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Admiral Brent schaute zufrieden rein, als sie ihre Kadetten ordnungsgemäß im Bett vorfand. Sie kam ins Zimmer und sprach Wesley Crusher an: "Egal, was Angela mit Ihnen macht. Ich werde Sie beschützen. Gute Nacht, Kadetten ." Sie dreht sich um und verließ den Raum.

"Computer, Licht aus!" befahl Wesley und schloß gleich darauf die Augen. Er bezweifelte, daß er schnell einschlafen würde.

"Was war denn los?" erkundigte sich Joshua vorsichtig.

"Ich habe meiner neuen Tanzpartnerin den Zoo gezeigt, anschließend waren wir am Fluß essen. Sonst war nichts. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum der Admiral sich so aufregt," sprudelte es aus Wesley heraus. Es erleichterte ihn, daß er Joshua alles erzählen konnte. Anderseits würde sein Freund ihm praktisch nicht helfen können. Er hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung, denn sein Freund wünschte ihm "Gute Nacht". Kurz darauf hörte Wesley ihn ruhig schlafen. Er selbst lag auf dem Rücken und starrte im Dunkeln an die Decke. Zum Schlafen kam der junge Mann nicht, weil er ständig an seine neue Freundin denken mußte.

Zwei Zimmer weiter erging es Angela nicht anders. Sie war pünktlich im Bett und grübelte ebenfalls über die Reaktion ihrer Vorgesetzten nach. So kam sie natürlich nicht zum Schlafen. Irgendwann ging die Tür auf. Admiral Brent schaute kurz hinein und machte wortlos die Tür von draußen zu. Das fand Angela mehr als merkwürdig. Erst nach langer Zeit überfiel sie dann doch die Müdigkeit.

Die Prüfung am nächsten Morgen meisterte sie mit Bravour . Die Menge des Wissens, das ihr bei dem Projekt vermittelt wurde, mußte enorm sein. Keine der Fragen stellte sie vor Probleme. Davon gab es im Unterricht allerdings genug. Als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, wurde sie von Marc Powell, dem Wortführer der Klasse, empfangen: "Na, wie war denn Dein Date mit Wesley Crusher ?" fragte er spöttisch.

"Gut," gab Angela nur knapp zur Antwort. Sie wollte sich setzen, aber Marc hielt sie am Oberarm fest.

"Wenn Du was entdecken willst, dann verabrede Dich mit mir. Ich kann Dir wirklich _alles_ zeigen," unterbreitete Marc ihr sein Angebot, dabei zog er die Frau sehr nah zu sich heran.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Walter Horn, der Lehrer für kreatives Schreiben, betrat den Raum. Die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes reichte aus, daß Marc Angela sofort losließ und sich kommentarlos auf seinen Platz setzte. Der Lehrer begrüßte Angela, die immer noch wie gelähmt im Raum stand. Erst jetzt rührte sie sich, aber ein guter militärischer Gruß wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Der alte Herr übersah es mit einem Lächeln und begleitete sie zu ihrem Platz..

Angela bemerkte, daß Wesley völlig geschockt von der Szene auf seinem Platz saß. Er schien nicht mal die kräftige Hand zu bemerken, die ihn von der anderen Seite immer noch festhielt. Walter Horn blickte Paul wütend an, der daraufhin Wesley losließ und sich vorschriftsmäßig hinsetzte. Der Unterricht verlief ohne Pannen. Mit Rücksicht auf ihre Verfassung, nahm der Lehrer weder Angela noch Wesley Crusher dran.

Erst in der Mittagspause konnten die beiden miteinander reden. Sie saßen mit Joshua und Jenny zusammen. "Ich verstehe das nicht," begann Wesley. "Dieser Marc kann sich anscheinend alles erlauben, und mich hält Admiral Brent für einen kleinen Jungen. Das ist weder fair noch logisch." Kadett Crusher ließ sich nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen, aber Ungerechtigkeit machte ihn wütend.

"Das ist doch nichts neues," mischte sich Jenny ein. "Marc hat hier mehr Freiheiten als wir alle zusammen. Man könnte meinen, daß er mit Admiral Brent verwandt ist." Wesley war sprachlos. In seiner Realität war das alles etwas anders: Einen Marc gab es nicht, und dieser Paul war in der Parallelklasse. Unsicher tauschten Angela und er fragende Blicke. Angela nahm sich vor, Admiral Hansen von diesen Szenen in Kenntnis zu setzen, denn er war ihr eigentlicher Chef. 

Aber erst am nächsten Mittwoch nach dem "persönlichen Training" (eine auf die Person abgestimmte Mischung aus Psychotherapie, Sport und Entspannung) fand die Frau Gelegenheit, mit ihrem Chef zu reden. Ihr persönlicher Trainer, Dr. Belljik, beendete seine Unterweisung vorzeitig, weil er die Wichtigkeit des Gesprächs erkannte. Angela wunderte sich nicht darüber, er war schließlich Volltelepath. Im Büro von Admiral Hansen gab es eine weitere Überraschung. Neben dem Chef waren noch mehrere Personen anwesend. Er empfing Angela trotzdem, denn sie hatte ihm per Kom schon den Anlaß ihres Gespräches mitgeteilt. Der Chef – Admiral Henderson war ein ca. 60 jähriger, kleiner , ruhiger Mann, saß im Sessel und erweckte den Eindruck, als würde es keine Probleme geben. Der Captain, der auf dem Sofa saß, vermittelte genau das Gegenteil: Anfang 40, blond, gut durchtrainiert und sehr erregt, was sich überdeutlich an seiner Gesichtsfarbe bemerkbar machte: er war puterrot. 

"Das ist Captain Behrens von der _USS Antonov_," wurde er Angela vorgestellt. Er schien diese Frau aber nicht wahrzunehmen .

Als alle saßen, begann der Chef – Admiral mit dem Gespräch: "Kadett Angela, Sie haben Probleme mit Admiral Brent? Können Sie uns ausführlicher berichten, was vorgefallen ist?"

Angela bejahte und begann stockend zu erzählen. Zwischendurch stand Admiral Hansen auf, ging zum Replikator und orderte für alle Kaffee. Er hatte bei dieser Unterredung auf die sonst übliche Anwesenheit von rangniederen Adjutanten verzichtet. Eine Tasse reichte er Angela, die sie dankbar annahm. Die junge Frau nahm einen großen Schluck und hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen fest. Jetzt gelang es ihr, flüssiger zu sprechen, so als ob die Tasse ihr Halt bot. Als sie geendet hatte, ergriff der Captain sofort das Wort. "Ich sagte es ja, Admiral Brent spinnt. Sie können mir nicht erzählen, daß das normal."

"Ist ja gut," besänftigte der Chef den aufgebrachten Mann. "Niemand hat behauptet, daß Sie lügen. Allerdings ist so ein Verhalten für einen Admiral mehr als ungewöhnlich." Er machte eine kurze Pause und wandte sich anschließend an Angela: "Würden Sie auch weiter hin auf dem Campus bleiben? Ich würde gerne mehr erfahren. Allerdings wäre diese Agententätigkeit für Sie nicht ganz ungefährlich."

"Wenn ich abhauen kann, wenn es mir zu viel wird, ja," schränkte Angela ein.

"Kein Problem. Eine Leiche können wir nicht gebrauchen," bestätigte Admiral Hansen sofort.

Damit löste sich die Gesprächsrunde auf. Nur Angela wurde gebeten, einen Moment zu bleiben.

"Was ist eigentlich passiert? Der Captain scheint von Admiral Brent auch nicht viel zu halten."

Admiral Hansen setzte sich und berichtete vom Anfang des Gespräches: "Theresa Behrens war Kadett an der hiesigen Akademie. Sie wurde in einem Lokal am Fluß von Marc Powell sexuell belästigt und dabei körperlich leicht verletzt. Ihr Vater, Captain Behrens, hatte erst mit Admiral Brent über diesen Vorfall gesprochen und dann Anzeige gegen diesen Kadetten erstattet. Von der Vorgesetzten seiner Tochter bekam er nicht die geringste Unterstützung. Im Gegenteil: Theresa wäre selbst Schuld gewesen, war ihr Kommentar. Für Marc Powell gab es keine Konsequenzen." Der Mann machte eine kurze Pause und stärkte sich mit einem Schluck Kaffee für die Fortsetzung: "Captain Sotek möchte zurück zum Vulkan. Admiral Henderson wollte gerne Captain Behrens als Nachfolger für diese Position. Er lehnte aufgrund dieser Geschichte ab. Das erklärte zwar einiges, aber über die Ursachen gibt das keinen Aufschluß."

Angela beruhigte es nur insoweit, als daß sie nicht der Grund für Admiral Brents Verhalten war. Admiral Hansen setzte sich gemütlich zurück, ehe er Angela Hilfe anbot: "Sollte es mit Marc Powell Probleme geben, kommen Sie sofort hierher. Denn ich bin in erster Linie für Sie verantwortlich." Das schienen genau der richtige Satz gewesen zu sein, dachte der Mann, denn Angela entspannte sich sofort.

Auf der Akademie war es den Rest der Woche ruhig. Wesley Crusher beschränkte den Kontakt zu seiner neuen Klassenkameradin auf ein Minimum.

Am Sonntag hielt er diese Schauspielerei nicht mehr aus. Bis zum Mittagessen gingen ihm alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf: Würde sie ihn ernst nehmen? Bekam sie Ärger, wenn sie sich trafen? Unsicher trat er im Speisesaal schließlich die Flucht nach vorn an: "Hast du heute Zeit, mir die versprochenen Geschichten zu zeigen?" 

"Klar, an Zeit mangelt es nicht. Ich frage mich allerdings; ob das wirklich klug ist:" antwortete

Angela. "Das würde ich gern mit dir woanders besprechen." erwiderte Wesley mit fester Stimme. Das "Ja" von ihr hatte ihm Mut gegeben.

Gleich nach dem Essen gingen sie los. 

Der Wohnblock lag am anderen Ende, außerhalb des Campus. Wortlos legten sie diese Strecke zu Fuß zurück. Erst als sie in ihrer Wohnung im 10. Stock angekommen waren, zögerte Angela: "Verdammt, ich habe vergessen, Admiral Hansen Bescheid zu sagen. Schließlich habe ich nicht umsonst eine Geheimadresse." Wesley entging die Pause nicht, er sagte aber nichts. Das Innere der Wohnung überraschte ihn. Ähnliches hatte er bisher nur in Holoprogrammen gesehen. Eine kompakte Schrankwand, ein Regal mit Büchern und alten Speichereinheiten, eine Sitzecke und mehrere technische Geräte, deren Funktion ihm nicht bekannt waren.

Angela bot ihm Platz an und fragte nach seinem Getränkewunsch. "Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker", lautete die Antwort. "Ich bin kurz in der Küche", informierte ihn Angela. 

Wesley wurde neugierig und ging hinterher. 

Die Küche bot einen ähnlich ungewohnten Anblick wie das Wohnzimmer. Sie enthielt eine Schüssel mit einem Hahn, aus dem Wasser kam. In einer Maschine entstand eine dunkle Flüssigkeit. Es gab mehrere Schränke und in der einen Ecke befand sich auch ein Replikator Angela holte 2 Tassen aus dem Schrank, ebenso Gefäße, die Milch und Zucker enthielten. Nach einigen Minuten holte Angela die Glaskanne mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit und goß sie in die bereitstehenden Tassen. Wesley schaute sehr verwundert drein. "Dies ist Kaffee", erklärte Angela. "Diese Herstellungsmethode ist aber sehr zeitaufwendig," bemerkte Wesley, dabei nahm er vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck zu sich. " Er schmeckt aber sehr gut."

"Mir schmeckt er besser als der von der Akademie. Ich habe zwar einen Replikator, aber der Kaffee schmeckt grauenhaft: Ein vernünftiges Programm scheint es dafür nicht zu geben." Angela machte eine Pause ehe sie ihrer Neugierde Ausdruck verlieh: "Was hat Admiral Brent eigentlich zu Dir gesagt?"

Wesley zögerte. Offensichtlich schien er zu überlegen, was er Angela erzählen sollte.

"Admiral Brent wünscht keinen Kontakt zwischen uns. Sie darf daraus keinen Befehl machen, solange die Ausbildung nicht darunter leidet. Private Angelegenheiten sollten ihr somit egal sein. Sie hat aber Angst, daß du sexhungrig über mich herfällst."

Angela machte den Mund auf, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus. "Ich glaube das aber nicht," fuhr Wesley fort. "Außerdem kann ich mich wehren ."

"Das ist mir klar," endlich fand Angela die Sprache wieder. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum Admiral Brent mit zweierlei Maß mißt: Marc Powell darf sich alles erlauben und um Dich hat sie Angst."

Wesley fiel darauf auch keine Antwort ein. So beschloß er das Thema zu wechseln: "Du wolltest mir doch Aufzeichnungen von diesem Star Trek zeigen."

Angela nickte und ging an das große Regal. Nach kurzem Suchen nahm sie zwei Hüllen heraus. Dann ging sie zu einem Monitor und schaltete ihn per Knopfdruck ein. In das Gerät, das darunter stand, legte sie eine kleine runde Scheibe in das offene Fach. Auf Knopfdruck schloß es sich und kurz darauf fing die Aufzeichnung an. Dieses zweidimensionale Verfahren war Wesley unbekannt, aber er versuchte sich von solchen technischen Detailfragen nicht ablenken zu lassen. Stattdessen starrte er wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Kaum hatte die Story begonnen, war sie anscheinend auch schon wieder vorbei.

"Jetzt kommt erst der Vorspann mit Serientitel und den Namen der Schauspieler. Dann geht es weiter," erklärte Angela, die seinen verwunderten Blick bemerkte. Die Folgen trugen die Namen " Mission Farpoint". Der junge Mann schaute sich das ganze an, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben. Anschließend erwachte er aus diesem tranceähnlichen Zustand: "Das erinnert mich sehr an den ersten Auftrag an Bord der Enterprise. Es gibt eine Menge Übereinstimmungen. Wie alt , sagtest du, ist die Aufnahme?"

"Gedreht wurde sie 1987 in den USA," erklärte Angela. " Dies ist eine überarbeitete, digitalisierte Aufzeichnung. Ich habe aber auch noch richtige Videobänder aus dem Jahr 2000. Meine Vorfahren haben dieses Material sehr gut verwahrt. Denn die meisten Sachen aus dieser Zeit haben weder den Eugenischen noch den 3. Weltkrieg überstanden. Einige Bänder lassen sich allerdings nicht mehr restaurieren, sie haben Strahlungsschäden. 

"Du sagtest, das ist eine Serie. Das heißt also, es gibt viele dieser Filme?" Das letzte Wort betonte er so, als wäre es für ihn unvorstellbar. 

"Ja, es gibt eine Menge dieser Geschichten, und in einigen spielst du eine sehr wichtige Rolle, besser gesagt, dein Double." 

Wesley war überwältigt. Er mußte das Gesehene erstmal verarbeiten, anderseits hätte er gerne noch mehr gesehen. Der junge Mann entschied sich fürs Nachdenken und stand auf. 

"Ich werde jetzt gehen. Es ist besser, wenn Admiral Brent uns nicht zusammen sieht. Wir sollten so einen Nachmittag wiederholen. Nächsten Sonntag vielleicht?" Er machte eine kurze Pause: "Du hast recht, gekochter Kaffee schmeckt besser. Bis dann." Er hielt die Tür fest, als wisse er nicht wohin mit den Händen. In letzter Sekunde überlegte er es sich doch noch anders. Der Kadett nahm Angelas Gesicht in beide Hände und küßte sie sanft. Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, verließ er die Wohnung. Angela blieb, in Gedanken versunken. Dankbar genoß sie die Ruhe.

Die Woche über konzentrierten sich die beide auf ihre Ausbildung. 

Angela mußte außer der Reihe Prüfungen absolvieren, und Wesley verbrachte einige Unterrichtseinheiten bei dem Expertenteam. Sie selbst hatten keine Probleme entdeckt und verstanden die Fragen des Kadetten nicht. Wesley Crusher dachte über seine Situation nach und versuchte einen Lösungsansatz zu finden. Er hatte sich verliebt, und der Abschied von Angela würde ihm bestimmt sehr schwer fallen, aber das Theater um ihm herum war ihm zu viel. Die Experten machten sich aber nur Gedanken, wie sie das Verfahren bei Raumschiffen anwenden konnten. Sie registrierten zwar, daß der Kadett nicht ganz bei der Sache war, aber keiner machte sich die Mühe, nachzufragen. 

Am nächsten Samstag traute sich der junge Mann endlich, wieder mit Angela zu reden. Admiral Brent hatte frei. Captain Sotek nahm es mit den Vorschriften sehr genau, schien sich aber nicht für das Privatleben der Kadetten zu interessieren. Selbst Marc Powell hatte vor ihm so viel Respekt, daß er keinen Ärger machte.

"Hast Du morgen schon etwas vor?" fragte Wesley, als er mit Angela das Mittagessen genoß.

"Nein," kam die von Wesley erhoffte Antwort. "Wir können uns gerne noch zwei von diesen Aufzeichnungen anschauen.. Wie wäre es mit Folgen, wo dein Double eine der Hauptfiguren ist?"

"Hört sich gut an. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch was lernen." Die Mimik deutete an, daß der junge Mann diesen Satz durchaus ernst meinte. "Hoffentlich kann ich mich heute Nachmittag besser auf das Warp – Projekt konzentrieren. Meine Ideenlosigkeit ist bis jetzt noch keinem aufgefallen. Die Experten haben noch nicht mal erkannt, daß irgendwas falsch gelaufen ist." 

Am Sonntagnachmittag trafen sich die beiden Kadetten in Angelas Wohnung. 

Wesley war aufgeregter als die Woche zuvor, da es in seinen Augen diesmal ein Rendezvous war.

Angela hatte schon den Tisch gedeckt, und in der ganzen Wohnung roch es nach frischgebackenem Kuchen und frischgekochtem Kaffee. Wesley fühlte sich von der Atmosphäre wie betäubt, denn replizierte Speisen waren nicht so geruchsintensiv. Er stand etwas unentschlossen in der Eingangstür, die eine Hand hinter dem Rücken und die Augen geschlossen.

"Du kannst ruhig weitergehen, meine Wohnung beißt nicht," forderte Angela ihn scherzhaft auf. 

Langsam öffnete der junge Mann die Augen und gab Angela die Hand. "Danke für die Einladung." Bei diesen formell klingenden Worten nahm er seine versteckte Hand nach vorne und reichte Angela eine große, lachsfarbene Rose.

"Jetzt hast du mich total überrascht," sagte Angela nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ich wußte nicht, daß diese Form der Etikette noch allen bekannt ist." Der junge Mann zog nur die Schultern hoch und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem Wesley es sich im Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, wartete er gespannt auf die Dinge, die noch kommen würden. Angela ging in die Küche, um Kaffee zu holen und um die Rose zu versorgen. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam sie mit beidem ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie stellte eine lange Vase auf den Tisch und goß Kaffee in die Tassen. Sie gab Wesley ein Stück Käsekuchen: "Ich hoffe, das schmeckt dir. Es ist jedenfalls mein Lieblingskuchen." 

Wesley nickte nur kauend und eine gemütliche, romantische Stille breitete sich aus. 

Nach dem ersten Stück stand Angela auf und schaltete die Anlage an. Wesley lehnte sich scheinbar ruhig zurück, aber innerlich war er doch aufgeregt. 

Die Folge trug den Titel "Das Experiment". Angela beobachtete eher ihren Besuch als daß sie auf den Film achtete. Der junge Mann schien von diesen nicht perfekten Aufzeichnungen noch mehr fasziniert zu sein, als sie angenommen hatte.

Nach Beendigung fand Wesley die Sprache wieder: "So etwas hatten wir tatsächlich auf der _Enterprise_. Schade, daß man keine technischen Details erfährt, die könnten mir wirklich weiter helfen."

"Vielleicht gibt es eine Lösung: Wenn du stark an den Reisenden denkst, wäre das vielleicht eine Quelle für neue Ideen." _Angela scheint an der Lösung des Problems genauso interessiert zu sein wie ich_, dachte Wesley. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, was ihn überhaupt nicht weiter brachte. "Laß uns die nächste Folge gucken," schlug er übergangslos vor.

Angela nahm eine andere Scheibe und suchte per Index den Anfang. Die Folge "The First Duty" schlug Wesley genauso in den Bann wie die erste Geschichte. Am Ende meinte der Kadett entsetzt: "So etwas würde ich nie tun." 

"Was?" fragte Angela. Sie wollte ihren Gesprächspartner aus der Reserve locken.

"Na ja. An so einem gefährlichen und verbotenen Manöver teilnehmen und hinterher Captain Picard anlügen. Das würde ich niemals machen."

"Man soll nie nie sagen ," versuchte Angela ihn zu belehren. "Manchmal wird man von einer Situation so überrannt, daß man hinterher sich über seine getroffene Entscheidung nur noch wundert."

"Das ist unehrlich, als Kadett der Sternenflotte steht man zu seinen Taten" erboste sich Wesley.

"Das glaube ich dir schon, aber ab und zu kann man die Geschehnisse nicht nach seinen Wünschen beeinflussen!" Angela blieb hartnäckig.

Ebenso ihr neuer Freund: "Ich würde mich nie auf so etwas einlassen!". Es klang so endgültig, daß Angela die Diskussion nicht fortsetzte. Den Rest des Nachmittags sprachen sie über ihr bisheriges Leben. 

Wesley berichtete von der _Enterprise _und der Akademie in San Francisco. Die Unterschiede zu Space – City waren enorm. Angela erzählte von ihrem Leben in Deutschland. Wesley mußte feststellen, daß Amerika und Europa zwei verschiedene Lebensweisen aufwiesen. Sie hätte genausogut auf dem Mars leben können.

Gegen 20 Uhr verabschiedete sich Wesley Crusher von seiner neuen Freundin. Auf dem Weg zum Campus lief er gedanklich immer im Kreis. Um mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben legte er die Strecke zu Fuß zurück, anstatt den Transporter oder die Schwebebahn zu benutzen. Joshua war schon auf dem Zimmer und begrüßte den heimkehrenden Freund., dieser schien ihn jedoch kaum wahrzunehmen. So beschloß Josh, keine weitere Unterhaltung anzufangen und legte sich mit einem Pad über "Statische Mechanik" lesend auf sein Bett. 

Wesley grübelte die ganze Zeit über die Projektdaten. Er fand immer noch keinen Fehler. Langsam wurde er schläfrig und träumte von dem Reisenden. Dieser begleitete ihn darin in ferne Galaxien und in Wesleys "Ich".

Wird fortgesetzt


	3. Kapitel 3

****

Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf

So gegen 5 Uhr schreckte er hoch. Vom Quartier nebenan drangen Schreie hinüber. Wesley und Joshua waren gleichzeitig an der Tür. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Flur. Von der anderen Seite kamen Marlene und Samantha, zwei Mädchen aus seiner Klasse, die er aber nicht mochte. Die vier warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Zu guter Letzt faßte sich Wesley ein Herz und öffnete die Tür betreffenden Quartiers. Die Kadetten traf fast der Schlag: Im Bett lag Marc Powell und von der eigentlichen Bettbesitzerin Jenny war kaum etwas zu sehen. Marc drehte sich um, als er die Lichtveränderung bemerkte. "Haut ab, ich hab noch eine Privatangelegenheit mit Jenny zu klären."

Durch die Kadetten war Marc allerdings so abgelenkt, so daß Jenny den Mund frei bekam und nur noch " Hilfe!" schrie. Joshua haute ab und verständigte von seinem Quartier aus den diensthabenden Offizier: Admiral Brent. Die anderen drei versuchten, Marc vom Bett zu entfernen. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn er war stark und ein guter Sportler. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihnen dann noch. Samantha kümmerte sich um Jenny, während die anderen Marc festhielten. Endlich kam Admiral Brent. 

Ohne die Situation zu kommentieren, schickte sie die vier Kadetten in ihre Zimmer. Wieder sahen sich alle fragend an, führten aber den Befehl aus. Admiral Brent verständigte über Kommunikator das Medizinische Zentrum. An Marc gewandt ließ sie nur leise verlauten: " Du hast Glück, daß ich Dienst habe. Jetzt geh in dein Quartier." Der junge Mann drehte sich wortlos um und ging. Er selbst fühlte sich wie ein Sieger. Jetzt war er seinem Ziel ein Stück näher. " Und die Neue krieg ´ ich auch noch," dachte er selbstbewußt.

In diesem Moment tauchte auch schon ein Arzt mit seinen beiden Helfern auf und versorgte Jennifer Parker. Diese Szene machte noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn die Runde. Am meisten wunderten sich Joshua, Wesley und Angela, daß Marc am Unterricht teilnahm. Er tat so, als sei nichts gewesen. Von Jenny hieß es nur, daß sie auf der Krankenstation liege. Wesley traf sich mittags mit Angela im Park. Er regte sich maßlos auf: "Ich verstehe das nicht: Mich behandelt sie wie ein Baby und Marc kann hier machen, was er will. Was soll denn das?"

Angela hatte ihm zugehört. Wesley war nicht nur wütend sondern auch noch traurig. Als er geendet hatte, liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht. Angela legte ihren rechten Arm um seine Schultern und zog den jungen Mann vorsichtig zu sich heran.. Er nahm das Angebot an, und 

weinte sich gründlich aus. Eine Ewigkeit schien er in ihren Armen zu liegen, bis er die Kraft fand, sich auf die reale Welt zu konzentrieren. 

"Ich will nur noch weg hier! Ich will nach Hause." Die vorbeigehenden Kadetten hörten ihn und schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Heimweh war bei den Kadetten im ersten Jahr noch normal, aber im zweiten?

Angela verstand den tieferen Sinn dieses Satzes und stimmte ihm zu. Am Nachmittag war Wesley mit den Experten vom Projekt verabredet. 

Er versuchte sie zu überreden, den Vorgang, der scheinbar nichts bewirkt hat, zu wiederholen, aber sie weigerten sich. Das Team hatte eine kleine Abweichung gefunden und wollten keine weiteres Risiko eingehen. Wesley Crusher hoffte aber, daß der Fehler, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, ihm auch seine Heimkehr ermöglichte. Er erklärte das aber keinem. So blieb dem Kadetten nichts weiter übrig als sich den Experten zu fügen.

****

Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

Am Donnerstagabend erlebte Angela eine Überraschung: Wesley besuchte sie um 21 Uhr 30 in ihrem Quartier. "Gott, sei dank. Sie ist allein," dachte der junge Mann. 

"Na, Wesley, was treibt Dich um diese Zeit hier her?" empfing ihn Angela. 

"Ich habe ein Problem und brauche dringend Deinen Rat." Wesley machte eine Pause und setzte sich derweil auf einen Stuhl. "Du kannst Dich an die Folge erinnern, die wir am Sonntag gesehen haben, die Akademiegeschichte, meine ich. Das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Nicholas Locarno hat sich das dort beschriebene Manöver als Überraschung für die Abschlußfeier ausgesucht. Aber Josh ist noch nicht so weit und mir wird ganz schlecht, wenn ich an die Folgen denke. Das Manöver ist gefährlich und verboten. Das Team ist mir aber auch wichtig, es ist noch der angenehmste Teil dieser Realität. Und solange ich nicht zurück kann, muß ich sehen, wie ich hier alles gut hinbekomme. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." Wesley vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen. 

Angela hockte sich vor ihn hin, hob langsam sein Gesicht an und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Wesley wich ihrem Blick aus. "Letzten Sonntag hast du gesagt, das würde dir nie passieren und jetzt weiß du es nicht, was Dir wichtig ist. Denke daran, daß **Du **bei diesem Manöver sterben könntest. Aber andererseits willst du nach Hause."

Das schien das Schlüsselwort zu sein, Wesley schaute ihr in die Augen: " Ja, zurück nach San Francisco. Dort gibt es so ein Chaos nicht."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Vielleicht fand die Phasenverschiebung statt, um Dir die Möglichkeit zum Lernen zu geben. Dieses ganze Verfahren beruht doch auf den Formeln von Lieutenant Kosinski und den Gedanken des Reisenden. Kennst du die?"

Wesley schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher sind mir die Formeln bekannt, aber sie sind ohne einen gedanklichen Verstärker fast sinnlos. Was soll das bringen? Es ist nicht meine Art, Freunde zu verraten. Anderseits weiß ich nicht, was passiert, wenn ich nicht mitfliege."

"Probiere es aus," schlug Angela vor. "Nicholas Locarno wird vielleicht sauer auf Dich sein und Dich für einen Feigling halten. Anderseits wirst du auf jeden Fall überleben und Josh vielleicht auch. In der Folge wird nämlich nicht erwähnt, welche Maschine mit seiner kollidiert. Denn vielleicht bist Du es ja auch, der die Katastrophe auslöst!"

Wesley schaute sie direkt an und stand dann auf: "Ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, was ich machen werde, aber Deine Einwände waren sehr hilfreich." Zum Abschluß reichte er ihr die Hand: "Nochmals , Danke."

"Überlege Dir genau, was Du tust," entgegnete im Angela. Der junge Mann konnte nichts mehr sagen, weil plötzlich die Tür aufging und Admiral Brent eintrat.

"Das tut Mr. Crusher nie, wenn es um Sie geht," meinte die ältere Frau aggressiv. Der nächste Satz ließ erahnen , daß sie die Zusammenhänge nicht kannte. Mit einem Blick, als hätte sie die beiden Kadetten in flagranti erwischt, fauchte sie Wesley Crusher an: "Raus hier!"

Der Kadett ging mit gesenktem Kopf, ohne den Befehl zu bestätigen. Admiral Brent bedachte Angela nochmals mit einem bösen Blick: "Über Ihr Verhalten werde ich mit Admiral Hansen reden. Es reicht mir jetzt."

Angela bekam noch ein "Yes, Sir!" heraus, ehe Admiral Brent ging. 

"Verdammt," dachte Angela, "Wir beide haben nichts Unrechtes getan. Was soll der Aufstand?"

Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, und um sich zu beruhigen, zählte sie langsam von 1oo rückwärts. Sie war bei 50 , als es an der Tür klopfte. Angela stand auf und öffnete.

Vor ihr stand Nicholas Locarno. "Darf ich rein kommen, ich muß dringend mir Dir reden." Angela machte ihm Platz, sagte aber nichts. 

"Was hast du Wesley geraten? Er hat mir erzählt, daß ihr über die geplante Übung gesprochen habt. Du hast ihm geraten, er solle nicht mitfliegen."

"Halt, das stimmt so nicht," unterbrach ihn Angela. "Er hat mir von Deinem Plan erzählt und daß ihm dabei übel wird, wenn er an die möglichen Folgen denkt. Ich habe ihm nur geraten, daß er sehr genau darüber nachdenken soll, was er tut."

"Wesley hat abgesagt. Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest ihn noch umstimmen." Nicholas Locarno war plötzlich ganz ruhig. Angela sah ihn prüfend an: "Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn er nicht mitfliegt?"

"Nichts, für Notfälle haben wir Ersatzleute. Aber ich finde es nicht richtig, wenn er das Geschwader im Stich läßt. Nur das Team ist wichtig. Der Einzelne zählt da nicht." Der Kadett wurde laut.

"Das mag sein. Teamgeist gegen Gewissensbisse. Das ist keine leichte Entscheidung. Ehrlich, ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken." Angela blieb ruhig, während sich ihr Gegenüber immer mehr aufregte: "Rede mit ihm. Der Flug ist wichtig."

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich finde es gut, wenn Wesley hier bleibt, weil er das Ganze nicht okay findet," Angela lächelte. Ihr Gespräch mit Wesley hatte also ein Ergebnis erbracht. 

Resigniert drehte sich Nicholas Locarno um : "Hoffentlich bereut er seine Entscheidung nicht."

Es war mittlerweile 22 Uhr 05. Angela machte sich rasch bettgehfertig und löschte das Licht. Ein weiterer Kontrollbesuch von Admiral Brent blieb allerdings aus. So lag sie mit offenen Augen da und starrte an die dunkle Decke. Angela fand keine Ruhe, weil sie immer an Wesley denken mußte. Konnte Nicholas Locarno noch mit ihm reden? Hatte er seine Absage zurückgezogen? Konnte wenigstens Wesley gut schlafen? Angela wäre liebend gerne zu ihm gegangen. Aber sie wollte keinen Zusammenstoß mit Admiral Brent riskieren. Die Antworten mußten bis morgen warten. In dieser Nacht fand sie auch aus einem anderen Grund keine Ruhe: das Prüfungsthema " klinische Psychiatrie" behagte ihr gar nicht. In diesem Bereich wollte sie sowieso nicht arbeiten.

Um 6 Uhr 30 riß sie das Wecksignal aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf. Langsam setzte sich Angela auf und versuchte die wirren Gedanken zu verscheuchen . Die Schallduschen machten zwar perfekt sauber, aber jetzt sehnte sie sich nach eiskaltem Wasser. Es mußte auch so gehen. Angelas Gedanken liefen im Kreis: Wesley – die Prüfung – Wesley. Irgendwie war sie froh, daß sie dieses Zimmer allein bewohnte. Eine muffige Mitbewohnerin konnte sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Halbwegs wach verließ sie das Quartier und ging durch die Gänge zum Essensraum. Die anderen Kadetten waren schon auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Die Prüfungen begannen hier grundsätzlich später. Plötzlich versperrte ihr Commodore Bartsch den Weg. Der 50 jährige, grauhaarige Mann war immer freundlich und gerecht: "Guten Morgen, Kadett, " grüßte er sie im munteren Tonfall. Angela blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, denn sie hatte ihren Vorgesetzten nicht wahrgenommen, weil sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders war. "Guten Morgen, Sir" brachte sie mühsam hervor. 

"Angela, was haben Sie mit ihrem Freund gemacht?" fragte der Mann mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Mit wem?" Angela dachte, sie höre nicht richtig!

"Wesley Crusher hat sich dienstunfähig gemeldet. Und so wie er aussah, glaube ich, daß es sehr ernst ist. Ich habe schon im medizinischem Zentrum Bescheid gesagt und bin jetzt auf dem Weg zu ihm ," erklärte der Commodore.

"Darf ich Sie begleiten, Sir? Bis zur Prüfung habe ich noch Zeit genug und Hunger habe ich sowieso nicht." Angela machte sich jetzt mehr Sorgen als am Abend zuvor.

Der Vorgesetzte nickte nur, und so gingen beide in zu Wesleys Quartier. Joshua war natürlich schon weg. 

Wesley lag alleine in der Dunkelheit. Er rührte sich nicht einmal, als die beiden Personen das Zimmer betraten. 

"Computer, Licht, halbe Intensität," befahl Com. Bartsch. Die Beleuchtung schaltete sich ein. Angela lief zum linken Bett und sah, daß ihre Sorgen berechtigt waren: ihr junger Freund lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Er war total durchgeschwitzt, obwohl er kein Schlafanzugoberteil trug. Darüber wunderte sich Angela, weil sie aus seinen eigenen Erzählungen wußte, daß Wesley immer einen kompletten Schlafanzug trug. Angela setzte sich auf sein Bett und küßte ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Der junge Mann öffnete halb die Augen, sagte aber keinen Ton. Com. Barsch trat schweigend zu dem Kadetten. In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf, und Dr. Malcam kam herein. 

Der Commodore verdrehte die Augen, grüßte den Arzt trotzdem korrekt. "Ausgerechnet der," dachte der Offizier. Für diese Kadetten waren vier Ärzte zuständig; Dr. Joseph- der Chef, Dr. Andress – eine Halb – Betazoidin, Dr. Chang und Dr. Malcam – bei den beiden sollte man – seiner Meinung nach - besser nicht krank werden. So benahm sich der Arzt auch. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, den Platz hatte Angela hastig geräumt, und scannte den Kadetten wortlos.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, rüttelte er Wesley unsanft an der Schulter, der daraufhin die Augen öffnete: " Na, Kadett, was für eine Klausur schreiben wir heute?"

Angela und Com, Bartsch sahen sich nur an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie fanden die Frage fehl am Platz. Kadett Crusher versuchte etwas zu sagen, daß aber keiner verstand. Er bekam es mit und räusperte sich und wiederholte den Satz: "Keine Klausur, nur Geschwadertraining, keine Klausur, nur Geschwadertraining."

Com. Bartsch ging zum Computer und aktivierte den Stundenplan. "Richtig, die nächste Klausur ist für nächste Woche Freitag vorgehen." Er schaltete den Computer sofort wieder aus.

Dr. Malcam sprach weder mit dem Patienten noch mit den anderen Anwesenden. Er holte nur einen Injektor raus, wählte eine Einstellung und verabreichte dem jungen Mann ein Medikament. " Ab 13 Uhr ist er wieder dienstfähig," war sein einziger Kommentar. Der Arzt packte gerade seine Sachen zusammen , da öffnete Wesley Crusher die Augen. Er suchte seinen Vorgesetzten und Angela, bevor er mühsam zu sprechen begann. Seine Freundin kniete neben seinem Bett und hielt zärtlich seine Hand, Com. Bartsch stand hinter ihr. Um Gottes Willen, laßt sie nicht fliegen." Der Vorgesetzte trat näher an das Bett und beugte sich herunter: "Was haben sie geplant ?"

Wesley starrte ihn an und wiederholte nur seine Forderung. Danach wirkte das Medikament und er schlief ein.

Der Commodore und Angela schauten sich ratlos an, während der Arzt gefühllos meinte: "Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht ernst nehmen. In diesem Zustand erzählt Ihnen ein Mensch alles, was Sie von ihm hören wollen."

Angela sah ihren Vorgesetzten in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dr. Malcam verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Quartier.

Com. Bartsch atmete hörbar aus, während Angela sich aufregte; "Der Typ spinnt wohl. Wenn Wesley so liegen bleibt, holt der sich noch eine Lungenentzündung." Sie holte tief Luft. "Außerdem, was heißt, ab 13 Uhr ist er wieder dienstfähig. Das ist doch Quatsch. Die Medikamente mögen ja gut sein, aber Schlaf und Erholung sind durch nichts zu ersetzen." Der ältere Mann ließ die junge Frau reden. Erst als Angela fertig war, faßte er seine Neugier in Worte: "Was haben die geplant? Angela , wissen Sie, was das Geschwader vor hat?"

Angela erzählte dem Commodore vom gestrigen Abend. Auf seiner Stirn erschienen tiefe Sorgenfalten. 

"Kadett Crusher hat recht, das Team darf nicht starten." Wieder ging er zum Computer und besorgte sich die genauen Daten für den Trainingsflug. Angela räumte in der Zeit das nasse Betttuch weg und wickelte Wesley in eine wärmere Decke. Danach ging sie ins Badezimmer , um sich die Hände zu waschen. Ein eigenartiger Geruch schlug ihr entgegen.. Sie erkannte die Ursache schnell. In der Schalldusche lag das Schlafanzugoberteil. Vorsichtig hob Angela den Pullover hoch und rümpfte die Nase. Auf dem Teil befanden sich Speisereste. Sie legte den Pullover zurück und stellte die Schalldusche an. Im Notfall bekam man so alles sauber. Dem Computer befahl sie die Luftreinigung zu erhöhen. Innerhalb von einer Minute war alles in Ordnung. Angela ging zu Com. Bartsch und sah ihn fragend an. Er schien ihr Anliegen zu erahnen. 

"Das Geschwader startet in einer Viertelstunde. Möchten Sie dabei sein, wenn ich mit den Kadetten rede?" 

Die Frau nickte nur. So beeilten sich beide, zur Startbasis zu kommen. Dank des Transporters war das kein Problem. Die Kadetten wollten gerade ihre Maschinen besteigen, als sie Com Bartsch verbal stoppte. " Nova – Geschwader. Sie haben Startverbot. Sie kommen sofort zurück in den Kontrollraum," erklang seine Stimme durch die Com – Anlage. Die Mitarbeiter der Startbasis sahen den Offizier nur fragend an, keiner stellte aber seine Befehle auf Grund seines Ranges in Frage. Die Kadetten sahen sich überrascht gegenseitig an, gehorchten aber.

Das Team nahm vor Com. Bartsch Aufstellung und verzog keine Miene. Erst jetzt kam Angela aus dem Halbschatten. Als Roberto Vincetti sie erkannte, kam ihm das Wort "Scheiße" spontan über die Lippen. Alle ignorierten diesen Ausdruck, allerdings hatte Com. Bartsch gleich seinen ersten Gesprächspartner, denn Roberto gehörte nicht zum Stammteam des Nova – Geschwaders, sondern war einer von zwei Ersatzfliegern. " Kadetten! Ihr heutiger Trainingsflug ist gestrichen, da Sie nicht in der gemeldeten Aufstellung angetreten sind. Kadett Vincetti, warum sind Sie jetzt hier?"

Der Angesprochene schaute vorsichtig zur Seite, aber der Geschwaderführer sah nur stur geradeaus. Von ihm konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten. Da keiner diese Situation vorhersehen konnte, hatten sie keine Absprachen getroffen. Er war also auf sich allein gestellt.

"Kadett Locano hatte mich gestern Abend informiert, daß ich heute hier zum Trainingsflug erscheinen soll. Über die Gründe wurde ich nicht informiert, Sir!"

Der vorgesetzte Offizier kommentierte das Gehörte nicht, sondern wandte sich an den Geschwaderführer: "Kadett Locano, warum haben Sie Mr. Vincetti ins Team berufen, ohne Ihren Vorgesetzten zu informieren?"

Der Angesprochene wirkte ruhig und formell, nur seine Gesichtsfarbe verriet dem vorgesetzten Offizier, daß er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

" Die Umstellung wurde notwendig, da Kadett Crusher ausfiel, Sir."

"Sie wußten also schon gestern Abend, daß Wesley Crusher sich heute krank melden würde. Bemerkenswert!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Am besten erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Plänen!"

Nicholas Locano wollte gerade antworten, als Admiral Brent den Raum betrat. "Gibt es Probleme, Commodore Bartsch?" 

"Nein, ich habe nur den Startbefehl aufgehoben, weil einer der gemeldeten Kadetten erkrankt ist." Weiter kam er nicht, Admiral Brent wollte keine ausführliche Erklärung hören. "Commodore, die Abschlußfeier ist in zwei Tagen, die Kadetten müssen üben." An die Kadetten gewandt lautete der Befehl: "Wegtreten. Sie starten, sobald Sie Ihre Maschinen gecheckt haben." Ohne weitere Erklärung verließ sie den Raum. Die jungen Leute beeilten sich dem Befehl zu befolgen und verließen fluchtartig den Kontrollraum.

Ratlos blieben der Offizier und Angela zurück. " Hoffentlich sind sie so gut wie sie glauben. Oder unser Erscheinen hat ihre Pläne abermals geändert." Com. Bartsch wußte nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Wir beide können ja wetten, wieviele gesund zurückkommen." Auf Angelas Sarkasmus gab der Mann keine Antwort. Er verließ den Kontrollraum.

Angela blickte auf die nächste Uhr. " Verdammt, jetzt mußt du dich aber beeilen, sonst kommst du zu spät zur Prüfung," mahnte sie sich selbst. Die Vorfälle dieses Morgens hatten sie so sehr abgelenkt, daß sie trotz des schwierigen Themas keine Prüfungsangst hatte. Sie ließ sich ins Gebäude 3 beamen und kam so 1 Minute vor Beginn der Prüfung vor dem Klassenzimmer an. Ein Prüfer schien schon auf sie zu warten. Seine Mimik verriet nicht, was er über die späte Anwesenheit dachte. Normalerweise erschienen die Kadetten 15 Minuten vor der Prüfung, bekommen die Aufgabe und haben Zeit zum Nachdenken. Angela hatte gerade mal Zeit sich die Fragen auf dem Pad durchzulesen. Schon mußte sie vor die Prüfungskommission treten und über ihr Thema mündlich referieren. Zwischendurch stellten drei männliche Prüfer ergänzende Fragen, die sie sicher beantwortete. Sehr schnell waren die 45 Minuten vorbei. Angela wurde nach draußen geschickt. Ihr Kopf schien leer zu sein und sie fühlte sich wie in Trance.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam der Mann, der sie vorhin empfangen hatte, nach draußen und bat sie, wieder herein zu kommen. Der Sprecher der Kommision sah sie prüfend an, ehe er das Ergebnis verkündete: "Kadett, wir wissen nicht, warum Sie fast zu spät gekommen wären. Trotz der Tatsache, daß Sie sich nicht vorbereiten konnten, haben Sie die Prüfung mit "gut" bestanden. Meinen Glückwunsch." Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. 

"Danke, Sir," war das einzige, was Angela vor lauter Überraschung heraus bekam. "Wenn Sie sich vorbereitet hätten, wäre die Prüfung vielleicht noch besser ausgefallen," bemerkte der Hauptsprecher.

"Das wage ich aber zu bezweifeln, Sir. Denn dann wäre ich nervös gewesen und das hätte sich nicht positiv auf die Note ausgewirkt." Diese Erklärung schien der Prüfungskommission zu reichen. Angela durfte gehen. Sie wußte immer noch nicht, wie sie die gute Note geschafft hatte. Für die Dauer der Prüfung schien ihr Gehirn fast automatisch funktioniert zu haben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sie keine bewußte Erinnerung an diesen Zeitabschnitt hatte. Gemächlich machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Jetzt hatte Angela Zeit, sich frisch zu machen und einen Kaffee zu genießen. Schlagartig machte sie sich wieder Sorgen um Wesley. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, bemerkte sie eine Nachricht. Das Computerterminal blinkte, das hieß, daß jemand etwas wichtiges gespeichert hatte. So ging Angela zum Tisch und befahl dem Computer, die Mitteilung abzuspielen. Sie stammte von Com. Bartsch: Die dritte und vierte Stunde (Astrophysik) fiel für sie aus. Angela sollte sich um Wesley kümmern. Ab der fünften Stunde mußte sie am Unterricht teilnehmen: Rechtskunde bei Admiral Brent. " Ich kann mir echt etwas Besseres vorstellen," dachte sie frustriert.

Nachdem Angela die Dusche genossen hatte, schlüpfte sie in eine frische Uniform. Eilig verließ sie wieder ihr Quartier und besuchte ihren kranken Freund. Wesley schien Angela `s Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und schlief. Auch das helle Licht störte ihn nicht. Angela küßte ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Als ob die Berührung ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt hatte, schreckte er hoch und hatte einen Moment Orientierungsprobleme. " Angela, was tust Du hier? Verdammt, wie spät ist es? Ich komme zu spät." Er wollte gleich aufspringen, aber sein Kreislauf und Angela hinderten ihn daran.

"Nun mal langsam," mahnte ihn die Freundin. "Du bist bis zum Mittagessen krank gemeldet. Mach Dir darüber keine Sorgen!" Wesley grübelte mit geschlossenen Augen nach. "Richtig, heute ist Geschwadertraining. Konnte der Commodore den Flug verhindern?"

"Nein! Admiral Brent funkte ihm dazwischen, Wir hoffen nun, daß sie es sich durch das Gespräch mit Com. Bartsch anders überlegt haben."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Denke mal an den Ruhm, den Nicholas zum Abschied erntet, wenn er dieses spektakuläre Manöver einwandfrei zeigt."

"Und wenn sie komplett falsch fliegen, gibt es 5 Tote," gab Angela eiskalt zu bedenken. "Hauptsache, Du bleibst am Leben. Ich weiß, das ist egoistisch, aber ich möchte Dich nicht verlieren."

Wesley setzte sich langsam auf und wechselte erstmal das Thema: "Komm, laß uns erstmal frühstücken! Leider haben die Replikatoren in den Quartieren nur eine geringe Auswahl. Kaffee und Brötchen. Das muß uns reichen."

Mit wackeligen Schritten ging er zum Terminal und orderte "2 Kaffee, Nr.2 und 2 Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade." In sekundenschnelle erschien das Bestellte auf einem Tablett. Wesley trug es zum Tisch. Angela nahm erstmal einen großen Schluck Kaffee und schloß beim Hinunterschlucken genüßlich die Augen. Die Brötchen wurden von beiden mit Heißhunger verzehrt. Die Qualität der hier replizierten Speisen war nicht gerade First Class, aber man wurde satt.

Wesley nahm den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. "Auf mich wirst Du bald verzichten müssen. So sehr ich Deine Anwesenheit schätze, gefällt mir der Rest in meiner eigenen Realität besser. Vielleicht läßt sich die Phasenverschiebung bei der Wiederholung des Vorgangs rückgängig machen. Wenn die Spezialisten mir nicht blind glauben, sollen sie eine medizinische Untersuchung machen, dann erkennen sie den Grund für meinen Ratschlag."

"Moment mal, was mit Dir passiert ist, läßt sich beweisen?" Angela schaute ihn ungläubig an.

"Ja, aber das weiß ich auch erst seit gestern. Dr. Joseph checkte mich für die Flugerlaubnis durch, und dabei bemerkte er die Phasenverschiebung der Atome. Du weißt ja, mit ihm kann man reden. So kennt er die Ursachen, wird aber keine Meldung machen. Sollte ich seine Hilfe benötigen, wird er das Wissen preisgeben."

"Das hast Du gestern nicht erzählt," beschwerte sich Angela. Sofort machten sich Liebeskummer und Abschiedsscherz bemerkbar. Was war mit dem Original passiert? War der hiesige Wesley Crusher genauso wie ihr Gesprächspartner oder war er genauso kalt und sexhungrig wie die anderen Kadetten? Fragen über Fragen. 

"Ich weiß ja auch nicht, was mich zuhause erwartet. Werde ich Dich sofort vergessen? Wird ein Bild aus dieser Realität nach der Wiederholung des Projekts noch existieren?" Wesleys Stimme wurde kaum hörbar: "Ich möchte Dich auch nicht verlieren."

Angela hatte den letzten Satz trotzdem gehört und umarmte den jungen Mann. Obwohl Wesley die Gefühle teilte, wurde er vor Verlegenheit rot.

Ein Klingeln riß die Kadetten aus ihren Gedanken. Angela eilte zum Unterricht. Wesley räumte auf und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Er schlief noch mal ein. Ein Wecksignal kam zur programmierten Zeit. Wesley mußte sich beeilen, um Angela vor dem Mittagessen zu erwischen. 

Er hatte Glück und kam vor dem großen Ansturm im Speisesaal an. Wesley holte sich Essen und begann langsam mit dem Verzehr. Seine Klasse kam als erste. Angela setzte sich mit ihrem Essen neben ihn. Er lächelte ein paar Sekunden bis er Admiral Brent entdeckte. Seine Mimik wurde eine Grimasse. Angela schaute sich irritiert um und erkannte den Grund. Schlagartig war ihr der Appetit vergangen. Die ältere, unsympathische Frau setzte sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches und aß schweigend. Wesley und seine Freundin mußten sich zum Essen zwingen. Die anderen verhielten sich wie immer, die Anwesenheit des ranghöchsten Offiziers der Akademie störte sie nicht. Gerade hatte sich die Situation etwas beruhigt, da erschienen zwei Männer im Speisesaal. Der eine trug die Uniform eines Kommandooffiziers, der andere war aus der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Beide kamen mit ruhigen, raumgreifenden Schritten auf Admiral Brent zu. Die Kadetten, die die Gäste erblickten, schwiegen sofort. Beide Männer waren den meisten bekannt. Die rote Uniform gehörte dem Chef der Flugüberwachung, Captain Banks, die blaue trug Dr. Chang. Admiral Brent ließ sich durch die Stille im Saal nicht ablenken und aß weiter. Erst als Captain Banks sie mit "Admiral Brent?" ansprach, sah sie von ihrem Teller auf. Danach erstattete er Bericht. "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber es geht um das Nova – Geschwader, Wir müssen Sie dringend in Ihrem Büro sprechen, Sir."

"Sprechen Sie ruhig. Ich habe vor den Kadetten keine Geheimnisse." Admiral Brent störte es nicht, daß sie die beiden zu Handlungen zwang, die ihnen offensichtlich unangenehm waren. Die Kadetten anderseits hatten aufgehört zu essen. Es war so leise, daß man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Widerwillig gab der Captain Auskunft. "Ihr Nova – Geschwader hatte einen Unfall. 2 Tote, 3 Schwerverletzte." Die meisten Kadetten hatten die Meldung verstanden und wurden schlagartig kreidebleich. Besonders Wesley traf es, dem vor Schreck das Besteck aus der Hand fiel. Wie in Trance stand er auf und verließ den Saal in Richtung der Waschräume. Angela legte ihr Besteck beiseite und folgte ihm. Die Waschräume waren für alle Kadetten zugänglich. Angela fand Wesley schwitzend und kreidebleich gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, weil er die Augen geschlossen hatte. 

"Hey, Wes, beruhige Dich bitte. Dich trifft doch keine Schuld." 

Jetzt öffnete der Angesprochene die Augen und sah seine Freundin verzweifelt an. "Du magst recht haben, aber ich fühle mich aber schuldig. Vielleicht wäre das nicht passiert, wenn ich mitgeflogen wäre." Wesley versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Angela wußte auch nicht, wie sie seine Gedanken ändern konnte. Einen Versuch unternahm sie trotzdem. "Wesley, sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die passiert sind, ist für niemanden hilfreich. Das ändert gar nichts."

"Ich weiß. Aber das ändert auch nichts an meinen Gefühlen." Der junge Mann riß sich zusammen und sprach mit fast wütender Stimme weiter. "Warum kann man mit dieser Admiral Brent nicht reden? Ich bin sicher, daß zuhause so etwas nicht passieren würde."

Angela sah ihn verwundert an. "Erinnere Dich an den Film. Da bist Du sozusagen mitgeflogen. Das hat den Tod Deines Freundes auch nicht verhindert. Es brachte Dich nur in Schwierigkeiten. Und falls es Roberto getroffen haben sollte: Um den würde ich mir an Deiner Stelle keine Sorgen machen. Er ist schließlich freiwillig für Dich eingesprungen."

Inzwischen war Captain Sotek in den Waschraum gekommen. Er hatte den überstürzten Weggang des Kadetten von der anderen Tür aus zwar gesehen, war aber erst zu seiner Vorgesetzten gegangen und hatte sich über die Situation informiert. Der Vulkanier machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um diesen Kadetten. Es war ihm bekannt, daß Wesley eigentlich nicht dienstfähig war. Captain Sotek hatte, entgegen aller Gebote der Logik, schon des öfteren das Verhalten des Admiral hinterfragt. Er war immer nur abgewiesen worden. Seit wann Ihn emotionales Verhalten aufrege. Wenn es Ihm hier nicht gefiele, könne er sich nach Vulkan versetzen lassen. Diese Aussage fand der Offizier zwar logisch, aber die Situation war alles andere als normal. In erster Linie galt dies für das Verhalten von Admiral Brent und die Zusammensetzung der Klasse 2.1. Es hatte im ersten Jahr schon Probleme mit einem Teil der Kadetten gegeben, aber jetzt übertrieben es auch die anderen. Dieses verbotene Flugmanöver war ein deutliches Zeichen. Er war fast ein wenig neugierig darauf, wie Admiral Brent diesen Unfall den Angehörigen - wie würden es die Menschen nennen? - taktvoll beibringen würde. Nachdem der Captain mehrere Sekunden schweigend vor den Kadetten gestanden hatte, ergriff Angela das Wort.

"Können wir Ihnen helfen, Captain, Sir?" Captain Sotek zog die linke Braune etwas nach oben und antwortete gewohnt kühl: "Das wollte ich Sie fragen."

"Kadett Crusher geht es immer noch nicht viel besser als heute morgen. Ich bezweifle, daß er dem Unterricht folgen kann, Sir." Der Vulkanier schaute den Betroffenen an und nickte.

"Schaffen Sie es allein in Ihr Quartier oder soll ich den Arzt hierher bestellen?" Wesley zwang sich zu einer Antwort: " Ich gehe in mein Quartier. Darf Angela mich begleiten?"

Der Offizier nickte und ließ die beiden Kadetten an sich vorbei. Wesley war froh, daß er nicht allein gehen mußte, denn seine Beine gehorchten seinem Kopf nur widerwillig. Zweimal mußte Angela fest zupacken, weil er sonst gefallen wäre. Irgendwie schafften sie den Weg, auch wenn es ewig zu dauern schien. Im Quartier angekommen, ließ sich Wesley aufs Bett fallen. Angela zog ihm die Stiefel aus und schaffte es auch noch, ihn zuzudecken. In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Dr. Josephs kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Captain Sotek.

Der Arzt griff sofort zum Tricorder. 

Die ersten Werte fand er noch normal, angesichts dessen, was an diesem Tag alles geschehen war. Er wollte dem jungen Mann eine Injektion geben, aber eine warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf riet ihm davon ab. So änderte der Arzt die Einstellung am Tricorder und wartete gespannt auf die neuen Ergebnisse. Es war dasselbe wie bei der gestrigen Untersuchung: die ganze Zellstruktur war phasenverschoben. Es lag also kein Problem mit den Tricorder vor. Seine gestrige Vermutung zerstob. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, daß das Medikament, das Dr. Malcam verabreicht hatte, nicht wirken konnte. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Jetzt wollte er die Ursachen für dieses Phänomen finden. 

Der Arzt verabreichte dem Patienten ein Stimulanz, in der Hoffnung, daß es halbwegs wirken würde. Der Arzt hatte Glück. Wesley schien sich zu erholen. 

"Mr. Crusher, es scheint mit dem Projekt doch ein Problem zu geben. Die Phasenverschiebung, die ich gestern bemerkte, scheint dauerhaft zu sein. Haben die Spezialisten bei der Durchführung denn nichts bemerkt?"

Der Kadett schaute Angela an, sie nickte. Vielleicht war das die Chance nach San Francisco zurückzukehren. 

Der Kadett holte tief Luft und erzählte von dem Experiment und von den ihm beobachteten Folgen, von denen die Experten aber noch nichts wußten. Sie hielten den Blitz für eine kurze Überlastung. Die beiden Männer hörten aufmerksam zu. "Er muß zurück," lautete die Diagnose des Arztes.

"Ich werde sehen, ob die Gruppe bereit ist, das Experiment zu wiederholen. Notfalls müssen Sie ihnen die Geschichte selbst noch mal erzählen," entschied Captain Sotek. "Für den Rest des Tages sind Sie beurlaubt, Mr. Crusher. Das gilt allerdings nicht für Angela."

Nach diesem Befehl verließ der Vulkanier das Zimmer. Der Arzt wünschte den beiden alles Gute und verschwand ebenfalls.

Angela ließ sich vom Computer die Zeit sagen. "13 Uhr 55! Verdammt, jetzt fängt für mich der Unterricht an und beeilen muß ich mich auch noch," waren ihre einzigen Gedanken. Sie gab Wesley schnell einen Kuß und ging. Der Kadett blieb einfach liegen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Im Traum befand er sich wieder zuhause, aber es war dort noch schlimmer als hier, denn Wesley flog mit dem Nova – Geschwader. Er wachte in dem Moment auf, als alle Raumschiffe explodierten.

Den Rest des Tages befaßte sich der Kadett mit den Projektdaten. Die Ursachen des Blitzes waren immer noch nicht gefunden worden, daher machte sich auch keiner Gedanken darüber, was er bewirkt haben könnte. 

Wesley fing an zu spekulieren. 

Wenn zur exakt gleichen Zeit in San Francisco und hier dieses Projekt gestartet wurde, konnten Risse im Zeit- Raum- Kontinuum entstanden sein. Ließe sich dieser Effekt umkehren, wenn die Anlage nur von einer Seite eingeschaltet war? Würde er seinem anderen Ich begegnen? Würde der andere Wesley Crusher einfach verschwinden? Wesley mußte an den Reisenden und das denken, was dieser ihm über Zeit, Raum und die Kraft der Gedanken erzählt hatte. Es würde funktionieren, dessen war sich der junge Mann plötzlich völlig sicher.

Um 17 Uhr meldete sich der Leiter des Projektes. Er befahl dem Kadetten, früh um 8 Uhr des nächsten Tages ins Labor 3 zu kommen. Mehr Informationen gab er nicht. 

Es war Wesley auch egal, ob die Gruppe den Fehler gefunden hatte oder nicht oder der Arzt das medizinische Problem überzeugend genug dargestellt hatte. Der junge Mann bereitete sich innerlich auf einen Abschied vor. 

Wem würde er die meiste Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Angela, die in seiner Realität seines Wissens nach nicht existierte? Captain Sotek, weil dieser die Hintergründe kannte, doch nicht aus dieser Realität heraus konnte? Commodore Bartsch, weil er es ohne dessen Rückendeckung hier nicht ausgehalten hätte? Zum Abschluß fiel sein Blick auf das zweite Bett. 

Von Joshua brauchte er sich nicht zu verabschieden. Auf dem Computerbildschirm war zwischenzeitlich die Meldung erschienen, daß bei einem Flugunglück die Kadetten Roberto Vincetti und Joshua Albert ums Leben gekommen waren. Genau die zwei Personen, die irgendwie mit ihm in Verbindung standen. Der unvorhersehbare Tod seines Freundes hatte vieles verändert. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn richtig traurig werden ließ, war die Trennung von Angela. 

Er hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit in die ältere Frau verliebt und wußte bereits jetzt, daß die Gespräche mit ihr ihm in Zukunft sehr fehlen würden. Außerdem genoß er jede gegenseitige Berührung, obwohl Admiral Brent ihn daran hinderte, dieses Gefühl uneingeschränkt zu genießen. Wie konnte er verhindern, daß die Erinnerung an sie verloren ging? 

Schließlich hatte er eine Idee. Am Abend wollte er Angela um ein Souvenir bitten. Er überlegt gerade, wie er seine Bitte formulieren sollte, als sich die Tür öffnete. Angela kam herein und setzte sich zu Wesley aufs Bett. 

"Du siehst müde aus," empfing der junge Mann seine Freundin, dabei fuhr er ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht.

"Na, es geht so," brachte die Frau mühsam hervor, als schien sie etwas zu ahnen. "Was gibt es Neues?"

"Wir werden das Experiment morgen früh wiederholen. Alle hoffen, daß es mich nach Hause bringt." Wesley machte eine kurze Pause. "Mir selbst ist nicht so ganz wohl dabei. Ich befürchte, daß wir uns nicht wiedersehen. Zur Erinnerung möchte ich etwas persönliches von Dir." 

Angela schaute ihn traurig an. _'Verdammt, er verschwindet von hier, und ich sitze hier fest. Das ist nicht gerecht.'_

"Woran dachtest Du denn?"

"An ein Foto, das ich in die Tasche stecken kann. Ich hätte gern auch etwas von dem Parfüm, das Du benutzt."

"Das Bild könnte aber verschwinden, wenn Du zuhause wieder auftauchst, wenn ich die Theorie über alternative Universen richtig verstanden habe."

"Deshalb brauche ich das Parfüm."

"Dann wirst Du morgen aber nicht vorschriftsmäßig zum Dienst erscheinen. Du riechst dann nämlich sehr weiblich." gab Angela zu bedenken.

"Egal. Wenn alles klappt, bin ich sowieso verschwunden," gab Wesley pampig zu Antwort. Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, tat es ihm auch schon wieder leid. "Entschuldige, ich bin durch die Geschehnisse hin und her gerissen."

"Na, ist schon nicht so schlimm. So etwas ähnliches habe ich schon vermutet." Nach diesen Worten zog Angela etwas aus ihrem Ärmel: ein brandneues Foto. Angela war darauf geschminkt und trug das kurze weiße Kleid, das Wesley an ihr so gefiel. 

Der junge Mann strahlte sie an. _'Ich habe es genau richtig gemacht,'_ dachte die junge Frau bei sich.

" Für das Parfüm habe ich schon eine Idee. Benutzt Du so etwas wie ein Taschentuch aus Stoff?" 

Wesley nickte nur. 

"Am besten wäre das, das Du bei dem ersten Experiment dabei hattest."

"Ja, das habe ich noch," antwortete Wesley spontan. "Obwohl sich die Uniformen nicht unterscheiden, konnte ich mich nicht dazu entschließen, die aus San Francisco zu vernichten. Ich habe sie separat aufgehoben und werde sie morgen früh anziehen." 

Er sprang aus dem Bett und ging zu dem kleinen Schrank mit den Schubladen, in denen er kurz herumwühlte. Schließlich fand Wesley das Gesuchte und hielt Angela ein kleines schwarzes Tuch entgegen. Sie nahm es und verließ das Zimmer, um ihr eigenes Quartier aufzusuchen. Dort ging sie ins Badezimmer. Obwohl schminken im Dienst nicht erlaubt war, hatte sie alles hier. Sie nahm einen Flakon und besprüht das Tuch. Der Duft blieb gut auf dem Stoff haften. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, daß die selbstreinigenden Stoffe eine solche Behandlung nicht zulassen würden. Eilig lief sie zu Wesley zurück und überreichte ihm das Taschentuch. Er nahm es mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen. Angela bemerkte, wie die verschiedenen Gefühle in Wesley wirbelten. 

"Jetzt heißt es wohl "Auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen." brachte Wesley mühsam hervor.

"Ich glaube, "Tschüss" paßt besser," korrigierte ihn Angela. "Ich glaube nicht, daß wir uns am anderen Ende der Zeit oder wo auch immer wiedersehen." Angela hatte Mühe mit dem Sprechen und hätte am liebsten fluchtartig den Raum verlassen. Wesley kam ihr sehr nahe und nahm die Frau fest in die Arme. Als sein Gesicht das Ihre berührte, bemerkt sie Feuchtigkeit. Wesley ließ nicht zu, daß sie seine Tränen sah und drückte sie nur noch fester an sich. In dieser Position blieben sie dem Gefühl nach eine Ewigkeit. Als sich die Umarmung lockerte, gab Angela Wesley noch einen Kuß und verließ schnell das Quartier.

Kaum war die Frau verschwunden, fiel der junge Mann aufs Bett und weinte, bis er einschlief. 

Commodore Bartsch machte um 22 Uhr Qartierkontrolle und fand den Kadetten in dieser unvorschriftsmäßigen Lage vor. Der Offizier weckte ihn aber nicht. Er hatte Mitleid und wünschte dem jungen Mann auf diese Art ein gute Heimreise. Routiniert setzte er den Rundgang fort. Er fand Angela noch wach im Bett liegend vor. Langsam ging er zu ihr und sprach sie ruhig an. "Vertrauen Sie uns, es wird alles gut werden." 

Die Worte klangen abgedroschen, waren aber ehrlich gemeint. Bei Angela bewirkten sie das Gegenteil: sie drehte sich um und weinte. Irgendwann in der Nacht kehrte die gewohnte Stille ein.

In einer anderen Realität regte sich ein Wesley Crusher maßlos über all die Vorschriften auf und geriet so mit einer ruhigen, nachsichtigen Admiral Brent aneinander. 

Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er in absehbarer Zeit ins Bett gehen. Ihre Geduld schien am Ende zu sein. 

"Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, aber ich warne Sie: es gibt für alles ein Zuviel.

Damit verließ die Vorgesetzte das Quartier. Sie regte sich schnell wieder ab und war bereits am Überlegen, ob der Vorfall disziplinarische Maßnahmen nach sich ziehen sollte. Außerdem nahm sie sich vor, mit Dr. Crusher über das ungewöhnliche Verhalten ihres Sohnes zu reden. In den letzten zwei Wochen war er vorlaut gewesen und hatte es mit den Befehlen nicht sonderlich genau genommen. Er hatte manchmal sogar die einfachsten Vorschriften mißachtet; So betrat er zum Beispiel das Labor 3 ohne Befehl oder Erlaubnis des zuständigen Offiziers. Kadett Crusher schaltete die Computer ein, der die Befehle auch annahm, weil der junge Mann zum Team gehörte, gleichzeitig aber einen stillen Alarm auslöste. Commander Green war hereingekommen und hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt. " Kadett, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Meinen Sie, Sie finden den Fehler, den ein ganzes Team nicht findet?"

"Ihre Fehler sind mir scheißegal. Ich will zurück." hatte die Antwort gelautet. 

Der Commander war überrascht gewesen. Irgend etwas war beim Test schiefgelaufen. Aber was? Anfangs hatten alle das Leuchten für einen optischen Effekt ohne Wirkung gehalten. Aber etwas war anscheinend doch passiert. Der Kadett war medizinisch untersucht worden, doch die Ergebnisse waren normal. Commander Green war sich mittlerweile sicher, daß der Arzt etwas übersehen hatte. So bestellte er einen Mediziner ins Labor, der den jungen Mann ein zweites Mal untersuchen sollte. Der vulkanische Arzt fand erst beim zweiten Scannen heraus, daß eine Phasenverschiebung auf der zellularen Ebene vorlag. 

"Er kommt vermutlich aus einem parallelen Universum," hatte der Arzt die Daten zusammengefaßt. Diese Worte hatten den Kadetten wieder munter gemacht. "Sage ich doch. Ich will nach Hause. Ich habe die Nase voll von euch braven Eliteoffizieren." 

Commander Green fand schnell die Fassung wieder. "Sie gehen in Ihr Quartier und warten dort. Ich werde Admiral Brent über den Vorfall unterrichten. Wegtreten!" Der Kadett war mißmutig davongegangen, während der Commander das Team einberief und sie über die Feststellung des Arztes diskutierten. Gegen Mitternacht entschieden sie, es noch einmal zu probieren, egal, ob die Einstellungen 100prozentig waren oder nicht. Sie gaben Admiral Brent Bescheid, daß der Kadett am nächsten Morgen im Labor 3 sein sollte.

"Wenn wir dadurch unser Original wiederbekommen, ist mir alles recht. Ich frage mich, was das für ein Universum ist, wo solche Typen auf die Akademie dürfen." 

Admiral Brent informierte den Kadetten und genoß danach einen ruhigen Bereitschaftsdienst.

Wird fortgesetzt


	4. Kapitel 4

****

Der zweite Test

In Space – City erklang das harte Wecksignal, an das sich Wesley Crusher nicht gewöhnen konnte. Er stand auf, und obwohl er sich wie gerädert fühlte, hatte er es sehr eilig. Der Kadett duschte ausgiebig und zog sich die Uniform vom Tag des ersten Tests an. In die Hosentasche steckte er das Bild und das duftende Taschentuch. 

Beim Frühstück traf er Angela, die so aussah wie er sich fühlte, aber er sprach sie nicht darauf an. "Das wird ein Abschied auf Raten." Wesley versuchte witzig zu sein.

"Du hast recht, denn ich habe von Commodore Bartsch den Befehl erhalten, Dich zum Labor 3 zu begleiten." Es klang alles andere als begeistert.

"Was fürchtest Du?" fragte Wesley nach. Das Frühstück war genau wie die anderen Speisen das Einzige, was ihn an zuhause erinnerte.

"Einen langen, qualvollen Abschied, Dein Verschwinden und eine unangenehme Begegnung mit dem hiesigen Wesley Crusher." Angela hatte es geschafft, alle Sorgen in einem Satz unterzubringen. Wesley nickte anerkennend und ließ sie weiterreden. "Dein Doppelgänger ist vermutlich genauso bescheuert wie der Rest der Klasse."

"Kann sein. Komm, wir genießen die gemeinsame Zeit," schlug Wesley vor. So beeilten sich beide mit dem Essen und verließen das Gebäude. Da sie viel Zeit hatten, nahmen sie einen besonders langen Weg zum Labor 3. Jetzt, am frühen Morgen, war alles friedlich. Die rot aufgehende Sonne beleuchtete den Tau auf den Pflanzen. Alles wirkte dadurch leicht verschwommen, fast wie in einem Traum. 

Im Labor 3 wartete schon die Gruppe zusammen mit Dr. Josephs und Commodore Bartsch. "Na, Sie beide sehen so aus, als wäre Schlaf letzte Nacht Mangelware gewesen." begrüßte sie der Vorgesetzte.

"Ist das ein Wunder?" regte sich Angela ohne Vorwarnung auf.

"Immer mit der Ruhe," mischte sich der Arzt ein.

"Wenn alles gut geht, ist Kadett Crusher innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten wieder zuhause." Der Projektleiter wirkte zuversichtlich.

"Was ist, wenn mir der hiesige Typ nicht gefällt? maulte Angela. 

"Sie sitzen mit ihm nur in einer Klasse und sollen ihn ja nicht heiraten," antwortete der Commodore. "Ihre Projektzeit endet ohnehin in drei Wochen. Danach sind Sie nicht mehr hier auf der Akademie."

Der Satz schien Angela zu beruhigen. Schon kam von Commander Green die Aufforderung, die letzte Computersequenz zu starten. " Gleich," sagte der junge Mann. Er ging zu Angela und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Dabei gab er ihr den längsten Kuß ihrer Freundschaft. Das war zwar nicht vorschriftsmäßig, trotzdem mischte sich keiner der Ranghöheren ein.

Nach einer ganzen Weile ließ der Kadett seine Freundin los und ging in den angrenzenden Raum. 

Das Labor 3 bestand aus zwei Teilen. Im Hauptraum mit den wichtigsten Computern hielten sich nur Commander Green und Wesley Crusher auf. Im Vorraum waren die restlichen Personen und die Überwachungscomputer. Zielstrebig setzte sich der Kadett an die Kontrollen: die Endphase begann. Nach 3 Sekunden gab es einen Blitz von 1 Sekunde. Der ganze Platz war in ein so helles Licht getaucht, daß alle die Augen schlossen. Die Computer aber zeichneten alles auf. 

Als der Spuk vorbei war, saß ein völlig erschöpfter Mann auf dem Stuhl. Langsam drehte er sich um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war fragend. "Wo bin ich?" 

Die meisten Beobachter erschraken leicht. Dieser Mann war total anders als der, der diesen Platz gerade "verlassen" hatte. Ein Dreitagebart zierte sein Gesicht und seine Bewegungen waren eher aggressiv als diszipliniert. Selbstgefällig ging er nach nebenan und begrüßte die Anwesenden mit einem "Ich hoffe, ich bin wieder zuhause. Die andere Realität war fürchterlich." Er schaute sich um und sah alte Bekannte, die weder ihn noch sein Benehmen kritisierten. Erst beim zweiten Rundblick sah er die Frau, die für eine Kadettenuniform zu alt war. Der junge Mann sah sie provozierend an. "Oh, eine Neue. Du gefällst mir. Die Projektleitung sucht die Leute anscheinend nach dem Aussehen aus. Gefällt mir. Wir sollten uns mal unterhalten"

Angela schaute ihn ungläubig an und wurde kreidebleich. Mit **diesem** Wesley wollte sie nichts zu tun haben. So verließ sie das Labor, um sich sofort mit ihrem eigentlichen Chef, Admiral Hansen, in Verbindung zu setzen. Auf der Akademie wollte sie auf keinen Fall bleiben.

****

Wieder zuhause

Wesley Crusher saß an den Kontrollen. Als der junge Mann das letzte Feld berührte, sah er nichts mehr und schien dabei zwischen Raum und Zeit zu schweben. Es war ähnlich wie beim Beamen, nur schien dieser Zustand länger anzuhalten. Nachdem das Leuchten nachgelassen hatte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. Er saß im Labor, war nun aber allein. Plötzlich ging hinter ihm eine Tür auf und vertraute Personen betraten den Raum: Dr. Josephs, Commander Green und eine freundlich lächelnde Admiral Brent. Sie ging auf ihn zu und begrüßte den jungen Mann – nicht unbedingt nach Vorschrift – per Handschlag. 

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind der Richtige." Die weißhaarige Frau musterte den vorschriftsmäßig gekleideten Kadetten kritisch. "Ich denke schon. Willkommen daheim, Mr. Crusher. Ihr Doppelgänger war leider eine sehr unangenehme Erscheinung." Wesley lächelte vorsichtig. Das klang recht vertraut.. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm etwas ein. Hektisch faßte er in beide Hosentaschen, als ob der Zeitfaktor noch von Bedeutung wäre. Seine Ahnung hatte sich als richtig erwiesen: Das Bild war verschwunden, aber in der rechten Hand hielt er das Taschentuch. Zögernd hielt er es an die Nase. Gottseidank war nicht alles verschwunden. Er nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, die ihn auf wehmütige Gedanken brachten, bis er sich daran erinnerte, wo er sich befand. Admiral Brent berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr Crusher?" fragte sie fürsorglich.

"Ja, dieser Duft erinnert mich nur an jemanden," lautete seine kurze Antwort. Vom Taschentuch ging ein weiblicher Parfümduft aus: dezent, doch stark genug, daß ihn die Umstehenden wahrnehmen konnten. Keiner der Personen sagte etwas dazu - sie waren sicher, daß der junge Mann ihnen zu gegebener Zeit von seinen Sorgen erzählen würde.

"Kadett, Sie gehen jetzt mit Dr. Josephs und lassen sich gründlich untersuchen. Auch eine Phasenanalyse soll durchgeführt werden. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, treten Sie morgen früh Ihren Dienst wieder an. Wegtreten!"

"Ja, Sir!" lautete die kurze Antwort.

Wie alle es erwarteten, waren die medizinischen Werte in Ordnung. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt in seinem Quartier, das er leer vorfand, ging er in den Speisesaal.   
Dort trafen so nach und nach die anderen ein. Wesley war überglücklich, als er Joshua erblickte. Spontan stand er auf und begrüßte seinen Freund, der nicht wußte wie ihm geschah, mit einer langen Umarmung. Joshua war das peinlich und so schob er seinen Klassenkameraden zielstrebig von sich. Dann sah er Wesley fragend an. Die Umstehenden fanden die Situation auch etwas merkwürdig und verfolgten neugierig das Geschehen.

Wesley schien die Gedanken seines Freundes zu erraten. "Man, bin ich froh, Dich wiederzusehen." Diese Begrüßung erschien dem jungen Mann genauso rätselhaft, wie das Verhalten seines Freundes in letzter Zeit. 

Joshua holte tief Luft. "Bist Du sicher, daß Du hier richtig bist?" Wesley sah sich um. Keiner der Umstehenden machte anzügliche Bemerkungen, sondern alle warteten auf den nächsten Satz. _'Ja,'_ dachte Wesley, _'so kenne und liebe ich die Akademie.'_ Er nickte nur kräftig.

"Erzähle mir bitte, was hier in letzter Zeit passiert ist," forderte Wesley seinen Freund zu einem Bericht auf. 

"Nicht viel," begann Joshua vorsichtig. Die anderen Kadetten hatten sich einen Platz in der Nähe gesucht, um den Dialog verfolgen zu können. "Marc Powell wurde wegen des Vorfalls mit Theresa der Akademie verwiesen. Captain Behrens hat ihn, soweit ich weiß, wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt. Das zivile Verfahren läuft noch. Theresa kommt trotzdem nicht zurück." Der junge Mann machte eine Pause und trank einen großen Schluck Tee. "Sie hat Dir einen Brief geschrieben. Captain Sotek gab ihn mir gestern. Ich hielt es nicht für angebracht, ihn Deinem Doppelgänger auszuhändigen." 

Die Kadetten beendeten die Mahlzeit und gingen zurück zum Quartier. Joshua erzählte derweil weiter. 

"Mir fiel sofort auf, daß etwas schiefgelaufen war. Der Typ hat sich mehr als daneben benommen. Ich glaube, alle sind froh, daß er wieder weg ist." 

Im Zimmer reichte er Wesley das Pad. Dieser fing an, den Inhalt zu lesen. Plötzlich verlor sich sein Blick in der Ferne. Er hatte eine Idee. Wesley setzte sich an den Computer und gab ein paar Daten ein. Das Ergebnis deckte sich nicht mit seinen Wünschen. Für Theresa gab es keinen Ersatz. Eine Person, auf die die Beschreibung von Angela paßte, schien es hier nicht zu geben. Also blieben ihm nur die Erinnerungen an die Erlebnisse in der anderen Realität. 

Als Joshua die Bemühungen seines Freundes sah, wurde er neugierig. "Wie ist es Dir eigentlich ergangen? Wo warst Du? Oder sollte ich besser fragen, wann?"

Wesley schaute seinen Freund intensiv an. "Die zeitliche Differenz betrug 2 Tage. Der Ort lag am Mississippi. Was ich erlebt habe, reicht mir für die nächste Zeit. Das muß sich hier nicht wiederholen."

Joshua gab es auf. Sein Freund würde ihm im Moment nicht mehr erzählen Er wandte sich den Hausaufgaben zu.

****

Déjà Vu

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die beiden Kadetten mit dem Rest des Nova – Geschwaders. Die Besprechung dauerte nur kurz, danach beorderte der Fluglehrer die Gruppe ins Holodeck 3 zum Üben. Der spezielle Teil des Fluges wurde dreimal wiederholt. Der vorgesetzte Offizier entschied, daß die Kadetten am nächsten Morgen zum realen Trainingsflug antreten sollten. Wesley war sichtlich erleichtert: eine Parallele schien sich nicht anzubahnen. Das Geschwader sollte für die Abschlußfeier einen Beitrag leisten, aber der Schwierigkeitsgrad des im Holodeck Geübten war nicht besonders hoch.

Joshua versuchte noch einmal seinen Freund aus der Reserve zu locken. "Du scheinst Dich zu langweilen. Mußtet ihr etwas anderes vorführen?"

Wesley überlegt nicht lange. "Nein," lautete die kurze Antwort. Wenn er an den Flugbefehl dachte, war das nicht einmal gelogen. Damit war für die beiden das Thema erledigt.

In der Zeit, die für die Erledigung der Hausaufgaben gedacht war, rief Nicholas Locano sein Team zu einer Besprechung in sein Quartier.

Als die vier Mitstreiter vollzählig anwesend waren, erhob er sich aus dem Sessel. "Ich habe mir etwas überlegt." Seine Stimme klang selbstbewußt." Das Flugmanöver von heute morgen ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber ich habe gestern noch etwas Besseres gefunden. Das zu fliegen ist eine echte Herausforderung."

Die beiden Frauen und Joshua waren neugierig geworden, während Wesleys Gesicht weiß wurde und er keinen Ton heraus bekam. Seine Erinnerungen wurden schlagartig geweckt.

Nicholas startete die Wiedergabe. Auf dem Bildschirm wurde das von Wesley befürchtete Manöver sichtbar. Die beiden Frauen waren wie ihr Geschwaderführer Feuer und Flamme, Joshua hatte Bedenken. "Nic, das Manöver ist zu gefährlich. Das schaffen wir niemals. Schon gar nicht ohne Simulatortraining." 

Nicholas setzte eine Verschwörermine auf. " Was denkst Du, Wesley?" 

Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch. "Du weißt, daß es verboten wurde, nachdem alle Kadetten bei einem Trainingsflug ums Leben kamen."

"Klar weiß ich das," trumpfte der Kadett auf. "aber die waren nicht das Nova– Geschwader. Wir sind die Besten. Vergiß das nicht,"

Jetzt mischte sich die blonde Bajoranerin ein. " Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, wer dann?"

"Keiner. Es gibt Dinge, die funktionieren nur am Computer."

Nicholas mischte sich ein. "Ich will keinen Streit. Ab 18 Uhr haben wir Holodeck 2. Ich habe das Programm. Wir können es zum Trainieren nutzen. Wo liegt das Problem? Wir können mehrmals üben. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, fliegen wir eben das Originalprogramm."

Mit seinen Worten und dem optimistischen Tonfall brachte er alle auf seine Seite. Sicher waren sie die Besten und Feiglinge waren sie auch nicht. Alle stimmten zu, auch wenn sich Wesley sich damit etwas zurückhielt. Nicholas bemerkte das Zögern des besten Einzelfliegers: " Daß Du zögerst, wundert mich. Auf der _Enterprise _hast Du bestimmt einiges erlebt, was gefährlicher war." Er sah Wesley fest in die Augen. "Jetzt tu nicht so, als würde sich Captain Picard immer 100%ig an die Vorschriften halten."

__

‚Verdammt,' dachte der flugerfahrene Kadett. _'So ganz unrecht hat er nicht. Ab und gab es Geschichten, wo er die Befehle sehr großzügig ausgelegt hat. Aber er hat nie das Schiff oder die Mannschaft unnötig gefährdet. Die Crew hatte immer Erfolg . Ab und zu mußte der Captain seine Handlungsweise vor einem Admiral rechtfertigen, aber großen Ärger gab es nie. Vielleicht sind wir beim Simulatortraining nicht so gut, und Nic gibt seinen verrückten Plan auf.'_ Sollte es doch nach Nics Wünschen gehen, so hoffte Wesley, daß seine Anwesenheit das Desaster verhindern würde. Der hiesige Ersatzmann Paul war jetzt nicht anwesend. Das hieß, daß Nic unbedingt in dieser Besetzung fliegen wollte. Paul war zwar gut, aber manchmal vorlaut, deshalb war er auch nicht erste Wahl. Nic vertraute ihm nicht vollständig..

Nachdem Wesley Crusher alles durchdacht hatte, stimmte er zu.

"Okay, laß uns üben." Energisch stand er auf. Der Geschwaderführer ließ seinem größten Kritiker den Vortritt. Alle anderen folgten. Wie eine Verschwörergruppe arbeiteten sie schweigend. Nicholas hatte es geschafft, das Programm in den Computer zu überspielen, ohne daß der Sicherheitsalarm ausgelöst wurde. 

Die Kadetten bestiegen ihre holografischen Raumschiffe. _'Bleib ganz ruhig,"_ mahnte sich Wesley. _‚"es ist ja nur ein Spiel."'_ Danach hatte ihn die Realität fest im Griff, denn das Holoprogramm war perfekt. Er sah den Weltraum und war von diesem Anblick genauso ergriffen wie in der Vergangenheit. Die Erde sah er von oben, dann ging es vorbei an Mars und Jupiter. Als der Saturn mit seinen Ringen sichtbar wurde, machte sich tiefe Ruhe in ihm breit. Das schwierige Manöver klappte einwandfrei. Das brennende Plasma sah in der Dunkelheit des Alls wunderschön, fast perfekt, aus. Während dieser Flugsequenz blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Da mußte jeder Handgriff sitzen. 2 Minuten nach dem Höhepunkt endete das Programm. Die Gruppe traf sich am Eingang, wo Nicholas noch eine Änderung eingab. Die beiden Mädchen wirkten sehr angespannt. Joshua war nervös. Er war von Nic gleich nach dem Ende angeschnauzt worden: "Junge, Du mußt Abstand halten. Beinahe wärst Du mit Sito zusammengeprallt." 

Josh nickte nur. Ihm war der Fehler sofort aufgefallen und daher hatte er die Flugbahn noch etwas korrigieren können. 

"So, Leute, weiter geht es" trieb der Geschwaderführer seine Freunde an. Er wußte genau, daß zuviel Grübeln die Leistungsfähigkeit herabsetzte. Von den anderen kam kein Widerspruch. Das Szenario begann von vorn. Wesley wurde unsicher, weil er auf der anderen Seite von Josh flog. Wenn dieser seine Maschine in die andere Richtung übersteuerte, bedeutete das für ihn eine Katastrophe. Wieder kam der Hauptteil schneller als ihm lieb war. Für die Schönheit des Manövers konnte Wesley sich diesmal nicht begeistern. Dennoch verlief alles ohne Zwischenfälle.

"Ihr wart große Klasse," lobte ein strahlender Nic die anderen, von denen keiner ein Wort sagte. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Zufriedenheit.

"Kommt, aller guten Dinge sind drei," trieb Nic seine Mitflieger an. In seiner Stimme gab es nicht die Spur eines Zweifels. Das vermittelte zusätzlich Sicherheit. Auch für Wesley gab es nur noch die Pseudo- Realität und seine innere Ruhe. Keine Zweifel, keine Fragen drangen aus seinem Unterbewußtsein an die Oberfläche. Alles hatte er bestens abgeschirmt. Der schwierige Punkt des Manövers kam abermals schneller als erwartet. Hatte Nicholas die Einstellung erneut verändert? Ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige bestätigte diese Vermutung nicht. _‚Verdammt Wes, Du hast geträumt.'_ Mit schnellen Bewegungen nahm er die nötigen Veränderungen vor. "Gut," lobte er sich selbst. "Du hattest genug Platz nach allen Seiten."

Nach dem Training gingen die Kadetten zurück in ihre Quartiere. "So möchte ich morgen unseren Flug erleben. Ihr habt es gesehen: das Ganze ist ein Kinderspiel!"

Jeder stimmte ihm zu. Wesley und Josh gingen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier. "Ich hatte schon meine Zweifel, aber wenn man übt, ist alles halb so schlimm." Josh war leicht euphorisch. " Was ist aber, wenn es morgen zum Beispiel leichte Strömungen gibt oder andere Raumschiffe unserem Übungsgebiet zu nahe kommen? Wenn das jemand mitbekommt, können wir uns einen neuen Beruf aussuchen, dann fliegen wir von der Akademie." Josh winkte nur ab. Wesley sah ein, daß er seinen Freund nicht umstimmen konnte. Bei ihm selbst wurden wieder die Erinnerungen an Space - City wach. So legte er sich nur schweigend ins Bett und hoffte, daß sein Gewissen ihn schlafen ließ.

****

Die Katastrophe

Pünktlich schreckte das Wecksignal die beiden Kadetten aus dem Schlaf. Wesley Crusher hatte die Nacht gut überstanden und war tatsächlich ausgeschlafen. In diesem Zustand meldete sich aber sein Gewissen, und die Zweifel kehrten zurück. Er versuchte trotzdem ruhig zu wirken. Das Einzige, was ihn im Moment beruhigte, war das Taschentuch in seiner Hosentasche. Der Duft war für ihn noch immer so stark, daß er eine Flut von Gefühlen auslöste. Der junge Mann versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, so daß nur die Sehnsucht nach Angela sein Denken beherrschte. Das war einfacher, als sich seinem Gewissen zu stellen und trotzdem ruhig zu bleiben. 

Beim Frühstück war er froh, daß keiner mit ihm reden wollte. Das ganze Geschwader war in Gedanken versunken. Sito schien fast in einer Art Trance zu sein und betete bajoranische Texte herunter. Josh war schweigsam. Nur die anderen beiden taten so, als wäre alles normal und unterhielten sich über die neueste Entwicklung der Steuerkonsolen.

Um 7 Uhr 30 brach die Gruppe auf, weil der Start für 8 Uhr vorgesehen war. Die wendigen, perfekt gewarteten Raumschiffe warteten im Hangar auf ihre Piloten. Die Mitglieder der Gruppe sprachen nicht miteinander, aus Angst, sie könnten sich durch ein falsches Wort noch in letzter Minute verraten.

Wesley bestieg seine Maschine, wie er es am Tag zuvor auf dem Holodeck getan hatte, und bediente die Steuerkonsole. Sie bekamen die Starterlaubnis genau um 8 Uhr. Die Maschinen lösten sich in der üblichen Reihenfolge vom Boden. Schnell ließ das Geschwader die Erde hinter sich. Aufgrund der aktuellen Planetenkonstelation war Jupiter das nächste Ziel. Erst jetzt verfiel Kadett Crusher wieder ins Grübeln. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Noch hatte der junge Mann Zeit. Er nahm das Taschentuch aus der Hose und hoffte, daß der Duft ihn beruhigen würde.. Es klappte tatsächlich. Noch 3 Minuten bis zum kritischen Zeitpunkt. Der Geschwaderführer fragte nach dem Status der Piloten und Maschinen. Von allen kam ein sicheres "Okay".

Jetzt begann der nicht genehmigte Teil des Fluges. 

Kadett Crusher zündete die Triebwerke und sah gleich darauf in seiner Nähe eine Explosion, die dort nicht hingehörte. 

"Verdammt, wir sind doch gescheitert. Verzeih mir, Angela." Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er den Notfalltransporter bediente. Danach fiel er in tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit.


End file.
